A Rider From a Lady
by Gray Eyed Fighter
Summary: Sequel to 'A Lady From Kel' The new part of her life leads Kel to be a Rider trainee. Her training is different than what she had expected, as she still suffers from the scars of the Convent. Secod Part Finished
1. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Now the deal with this story is that this is Kel's story from the time of her joining the Riders, to... well there is a climax, and you'll have to wait and find out what it is.**

**Fate and destiny will both play out in this. For those of you who want to try and figure out the plot, remember this: destiny, as opposed to fate, can not be altered. As well, the Great Chain of Being must one day settle.**

**Now, I want everyone to please tell others about the story. I need readers. I write to be read.**

**I've noticed that this is really helpful to my previously abysmal writing skills, take a look at 'A new life'. Being able to write frequently, and be criticized is really useful. Even if you don't think you're a good writer, do what I did: you just have to come up with an opening sentence. Type it out and just keep going. It's what got my first story started (original fantasy, not posted anywhere). All you have to really do is to give yourself a push, then usually the rest will flow. At least it does for me.**

**I'll post opening lines for aspiring writers every chapter. Some may be better than others, but they're a basis.**

**Opening Line of the Chapter: _The forest ground shook as a pair of blue eyes snapped open._ Take it from there. This was the opening of my story that was unfortunately deleted recently. Seventy five pages and nearly eighty thousand words gone like that.**

**Song of the Chapter: **_Bohemian Rhapsody _**by Queen (what can I say, classic Queen)**

OoOoOoOoO

Kel flinched as a shout rang out through the Riders' barrack. This was her first morning, and she could already tell that the one shouting could command respect.

She herself was already up and dressed, having come from a morning training session with Yuki and Shinko. They had been continuing with Kel's rapidly improving swordsmanship, and she could now beat Yuki, who herself didn't set the bar terribly high.

As the echoes of "Riders turn out!" shouted by Onua horsemistress and Burriam Tourakom died down, the dozen girls from the trainee dorm hurried to dress. They all had arrived late last night, and were tired, so didn't speak.

Kel flew down the stairs with the rest of the boys and girls to the Riders' mess. Entering it, Kel, always the diplomat's daughter, surveyed the room. It was distinctly smaller than the convent mess, and dramatically smaller than that of the pages and squires. In the corner were five small tables labeled for the trainees. There were very few Riders eating, most of them searching for Scanran raiders.

Surveying the trainees, she noticed that most of them were nervous, glancing around, unsure as to what they should be doing. Kel could understand. It was their first day, and last night had been so late, and no one had spoken before sleep.

Out of habit, Kel picked up a tray of food, and took a seat in a corner of the hall. she had been so used to sitting alone at the convent that she didn't think twice about sitting alone.

She closed her eyes sitting down, and smiled. This is what she had wanted. She was free of the restraints of the convent and its Daughters. True, the scars would never fade, but would shine in her spirit and memory, but she would try her hardest to make the best of her new life.

"Can we sit here?" A voice cut through her thoughts. Opening her eyes, she looked up at two girls and a boy, about her age. The girl closest to her was short and fair, with shoulder length sandy hair and hazel eyes. The boy was tall and handsome, brown hair falling into blue eyes. The girl who had spoken was about four inches shorter than Kel herself. Her dark hair cut boyishly short contrasted with pale skin and hazel green eyes.

"Go for it," Kel moved over to make room on her bench. The sandy haired girl sat next to her while the tall boy sat across from her.

"I'm Brekke Alesson, and this is my half sister Colleen. We're from the west, near Fief Tameran." The last girl extended a hand as she sat next to the boy.

"I'm Quinn Blythe. From near the Tyran border. My family are merchants." The boy, Quinn extended his own hand.

Kel felt awkward for a moment. At the convent, the ladies couldn't get away from her fast enough, it was strange to her that some people would reach out to her. She reminded herself that this was a new life, and a better one. Smiling, she opened her mouth to state her own name, but at that moment, Commander Buri stood up.

After the blessing for the meal were said, They all began to eat. Kel asked questions between bites.

"So why are you all here? Why the Riders? How old are you anyways?"

"Hey there, relax. We're not going anywhere, questions come after introductions." Brekke, definitely the ringleader of the sisters laughed. "You haven't even told us your name."

"It's Kel. Keladry of Mindelan." The table fell silent. Colleen's fork clattered on the table. Quinn, the least perturbed by this news smiled.

"You're the girl page. Rumor has it that Lord Wyldon was pressured to kick you out by the conservatives. They deny that. Good for you, for trying, and for not giving up." Kel's face fell, hidden by her Yamani mask now in place. Brekke, sensing that a change of subject was in order spoke up.

"I'm seventeen, and Colleen's sixteen. I'm here because my mother was killed in a raider attack, and I want to be able to fight back."

"I'm here because I didn't get into Shang, and they won't accept any more girl pages." Colleen said quietly.

"I'm here because I want to fight the Scanran war, and commoners can't be knights. I'm also sixteen" Quinn said brightly.

They spent the entire meal chattering about their lives, and soon were fast friends. Kel didn't talk much, which wasn't unusual. She examined her companions.

Brekke, though tall and slender, looked like she was born to be on a horse. She was agile and had quick reflexes. Her dark hair, pale skin and hazel eyes reminded Kel strongly of Queen Thayet, and yet the two women bore no noticeable resemblance.

Colleen shared her half sister's hazel green eyes. She was short, her build resembling that of Alanna the Lioness. She had strong muscles, and from all appearance could go on forever. She was bright and talkative, making her an amiable companion, especially on a wilderness trek. Her blonde hair and bright eyes would definitely attract the attention of many men, and had already seemed to have lured Quinn.

The boy in question was tall enough, though not much more so than Kel herself. He was good looking, and something about his dark brown hair and deep blue eyes reminded her of Prince Roald. In contrast to the prince, he was nearly as talkative as Colleen. Though he spoke more of lighter issues, taking their minds off of the threat of Scanra.

As they finished eating, the trainees filed out of the hall to the ponies' paddock. In company of Daine the Widmage, Onua horsemistress had been able to make her yearly trip to Cria in less time than ever, and was now able to bring back her charges in time for the arrival of the new trainees.

They would be choosing two ponies that morning, to give them time enough to get acquainted an to train them.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**TO ALL MY REVIEWERS:**

**Hey, I'm back. I know that a lot of you think that a trilogy isn't as good as a single story, but I've found that when a story is made very long, the reader often loses interest after a while. If it's too short, than a lot of readers won't look twice at it. I've found that around twenty thousand words, or fifteen chapters is a good balance between too long and too short.**

**Now, I do have a rough outline of this story, but I need ideas. Many of them. When I started planning this fic. I had the first and third parts set out perfectly, but this one I'm not sure about.**

**I didn't get any particular questions in reviews last chapter, but I did get a lot of people who thought that my writing is good, so :-)**

**Anyways... keep reading and I'll keep writing. I hate it when people leave their stories unfinished. It bothers me.**

**luv ya!**


	2. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

**Hey there. I'm really bored over this weekend, so I'll get some writing done. I just saw 'National Treasure' (Nicolas Cage), and it was really good. Kind of like Pirates of the Caribbean. It also had Sean Bean in it, who is an amazing actor, apart from the fact that I'm in love with his accent. Anyways...**

**Opening Line of the Chapter: As _I looked in the mirror, I stared in horror._ Go for it.**

**Song of the Chapter: **_End of the World_**, by Great Big Sea (Canadian, from Newfoundland. Anyone from Canada should know them. States may be stretching it, and anywhere else won't have a clue. They sing sort of a folk-rock cross. Really good.)**

**luv ya!**

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Trainees to the paddock!" Commander Buri's cry rang out in Kel's ears. She hurried with the others to the large enclosed field containing a number of ponies.

"I know that you already have a horse, Keladry." Onua had come up behind her. "Thayet told me that as Peachblossom is paid for by your friends, you can keep him, and use him for traveling. Otherwise, you still get two ponies paid for by the crown. A number of other Riders keep their original horses for easier travel over long distances. However, due to Peachblossom's... unique temperament, he will stay in his current stable under the watch of Stefan. You train him on your own time. Got it?"

Kel nodded, "Yes horsemistress."

"It's Onua. Now go out and find yourself two ponies. You should gett bigger ones for your height."

Kel grinned and ran out. Entering the paddock, she slowed, knowing better than to run around horses. Absently she watched as Brekke greeted a silver mare. A soft nose poked her side, and Kel turned to see the soft brown eyes of a dark bay mare with white socks and a white star. Inspecting the pony, Kel smiled. This one was big enough for her height, and would run swiftly and agilely. She offered her hand to the pony, who sniffed it than lipped it.

Kel laughed, then looked up as she saw a group of six ponies approaching her. Looking among them, she chose a beautiful black mare, with a white stripe down its face. It was smaller than her dark bay, but held a placidity in her eye that Kel felt would never be moved. The pony would not shy if someone shot it with an arrow.

With the two halters in her hands, Kel made her way over to Daine, who herself was weaving among the ponies, inspecting them.

"Kel! How are you?" Daine said brightly. "Let me see your picks." She took the chestnut. "Brilliant choice. This one says that she feel that you're a good master. She's very calm, and says that her name is Nightflower." Kel took back Fireweed and Daine took the dark bay. It took a moment before she spoke. "This one is a real spirit. She'll match you well. She's great over rocky terrain, I brought her home from Cria myself. She doesn't have a name."

"How about Hoshi? It's Yamani for 'star'." Kel placed a hand on the pony's forehead. Hoshi stamped a hoof, to signify her assent.

Daine smiled at Kel and moved on to another trainee.

"Now, Nightflower and Hoshi. I'm Kel, and You're going to herlp me as a Rider, alright?" Kel was used to talking to Peachblossom as if her was human, and didn't find this odd. "I'll introduce you to Peachblossom. He's my gelding, a bit mean. Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"You must be crazy if you expect them to answer you." Brekke came by leading a chestnut and a grey spotted gelding. "When you're done your speech, you're to go over to the training ring. One of your ponies goes in the string at the gate while you put the other through her paces. Alright?" Kel nodded, and they left together.

They met up with Colleen and Quinn at the gate, each leading two ponies.

"Kel," Colleen called out. "I need help naming this one. She doesn't have one, and she seems to reject anything I suggest."

Kel turned and looked over the golden mare, who had a mane and tail in colour to rival Colleen's hair. "Let's see. How about Brightness?" The pony swung it's head.

"Brilliant, Kel. How about it, Bright?" Brightness whinnied. "I'll take it. Thanks."

The four of them mounted one of their ponies and set off around the track. Kel had put Nightflower in the string, and took Hoshi around, getting used to her trot and canter, which as a pony were distinctly different than Peachblossom's, or Thayet's horse, which she had been riding.

The trainees spent the morning getting accustomed to their ponies. After the rest period, they were told the rules of the Riders, and were shown around. Buri told them their daily schedule, which included wake up, breakfast, paces with their ponies, care of tack, foot weapons practice, midday, horseback weapons, tracking and traveling lessons, then dinner, and evening classes, then meditation and sleep. It was a full day every day

Their foot weapons included staff, archery, axe, hand to hand, daggers, swordsmanship, and shield handling. They would alternate between the weapons, all of which Kel practiced with in the mornings. The horseback weapons consisted of archery mainly, spear and sword. They would learn how to defend themselves from foot soldiers and other horsed men. They also learned how to track, hunt, and how to efficiently set up and pack up a camp. Their evening classes would include a vast variety of lessons from basic first aid to battle strategy. Kel noticed that these lessons seemed far more practical than those she had learned as a page, which had included law, and etiquette, and the like.

That evening, after dinner, the Trainees all gathered in a small hall. Kel looked around. There were only maybe twenty trainees, mostly girls. When she pointed this out to Brekke, she nodded.

"Well, most boys become knights, or join the King's Own, which is more prestigious. This is the only way for women to fight, other than Shang. I've heard that this is actually one of the smallest trainee turnouts in a long time. And to think, about a third of them will leave before summer, and about half of what's left will leave during summer. The training became harder with the coming of the immortals. More drop out. But more actual Riders are better, having survived the training. I guess it's a trade off."

She was cut off as Buri came in and face the trainees.

"Now, your first lesson tonight will be basic battle first aid. How to bind wounds, and stop poisons and the like." She stepped aside, and one of the healers from the palace stepped up. By the end of the lesson, they all could effectively treat a bleeding wound.

Meditation was relaxing for Kel, who had done a lot of it at the Convent, and in the Yamani Islands. She could easily abandon her mind, and let her thoughts drift, as her Yamani instructor had taught her. By the time they went to sleep, Kel was tired. It had been a long few weeks, and this would take some getting used to.

OoOoOoOoO

**TO ALL MY REVIEWERS:**

**Sorry that it isn't as good as it could be, but it may take a bit of time for me to get back into my right mind, but when that's done, it should get better. Thank you for patience.**

**For the record, Hoshi in this story is not the same horse as Hoshi in the books. My Hoshi is a pony. I just thought that as Kel named a horse with a star by that name, then she would most likely name a pony with a white star by the same name.**

**I'm glad that you all liked the start of the story. It should get a lot better.**

**I have to change something in my story 'Love Her For That', so don't mind it if it shows up as being updated. That's for you, enchantednight84.**

**Thank you sniperkitten. Please everyone, tell others about my story.**

**I don't think that there's anything else**

**luv ya!**


	3. Author's note Interlude

**Heya, this is an A/N chapter, but I do have some things to discuss. hands on hips, glaring at readers **

**What is going on? I have had only 8 reviews for two whole chapters. Is my writing really so bad that you won't take the time to read it. I mean come on, it takes fifteen seconds to post even a short review, I've timed it. Whet the hell is with you guys? I won't post any more chapters until more people tell me that they like it. And I'm sorry to those of you who did have the decency to review, but you can hunt down the other unfortunate readers and force them to type.**

**Okay, I'm done. You know, that speech sounded so much better aloud, with my anger to back me up.**

**Anyways...**

**luckybell goddess:** Thanx so much for the long review. It's good to see someone else who's hose crazed. My best friend can't spend half a minute away from a horse, and sometimes drives me nuts with her chatter, even though I do like horses. I know exactly where you're coming from with the name thing. I actually put that comment in a lot of my reviews for other stories. I know that you're not supposed to have generic common names, so I did my choosing carefully. You know that TP does have common names in her books: Alanna, George, Jonathan, Thom, Maude, Owen, Roald, Delia, Alexander, Roger, and so on. They're not really often used modern names, which is why I didn't want to have a character named Jason, or Jennifer, or Rachel, or something like that. The name Brekke, I actually took from a series I read called the Harper Hall trilogy. It's a made up name, though not my own. I always liked it when I read the books. Colleen I took, because I was relating common Irish names used, like Owen in the books, see? And Quinn I used because, not only do I love the name, it's a modern name, yet an uncommon one, comparably to Raoul, or Gareth. I find that if writers go all out and created names, often they sound fake. Your best bet is to take a less commonly used modern name. Get it?

**Wake-Robin:** Updating, SIR!

**The ORIGINAL Meathead:** I did want some female friends for Kel, because I think that f she did join the Riders, she would be hanging around with girls a lot. She only really made friends with the boys at the palace because they were the only ones there. There were no girls at the palace. See?

**FanFicitonFantom: **Why does everyone hate friendship? I mean romance is good stuff to read, but good romance is really hard to write well, and also it always seems to control the focus of the plot. If it feels right, then it'll flow, but until that comes, the main focus of my plot is Kel, and not a pairing.

**Lady11Occult:** As much as I want to answer your question, you are going to have to wait to find out. I can't give out the whole story line, then you'll feel no need to read the actual writing, so I'll update as fast as possible and you'll be able to see for yourself what will happen.

**sniperkitten313:** I do care for my story. I've determined that I will finish with this set of stories before I begin any others. Else I'lll get so preoccupied with another story that I'll forget about this one. I hate it when stories are left unfinished.

**PsychoLioness13:** Thanx for the review. The idea was to get an insiders report on the Riders. The only time we get close in her books is during 'Wild Magic', and even that's from an outsider, (Daine's) point of view. There are so very few stories written about the Riders that I want to explore what this aspect of the Crown warriors would be.

**Okay, so thank you everyone who did review, shame and a plague on everyone who didn't. Maybe I should take up Voodoo, or Wicca, and curse you all to the Black God's Realms.**

**Anyways, keep going.**

**By the way. The horses names were those of my aunt's old horses that she used to train. These were racehoses. I wasn't trying to rip off TP's horse for Jon in Alanna: The First Adventure, who's name is Darkness. Bright or Brightness was one of my favorite horses, but left the track a few years ago.**

**Clarification, Kel's pony is Nightflower. I accidentally wrote Fireweed, because I was thinking of another story, where the character's horse is Fireweed. Sorry bout that.**

**luv ya!**

**Alanna**


	4. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

**Hey everyone. Lay on the excuses. Everyone seemed to have one for not reviewing. Did your computer crash? Were you grounded? Did your bloody fingers get cut off? Didn't think so. Please, I won't write more until I at least get a few reviews, and that's not fair for those of you who did review. Get it? Got it. Good.**

**I find that threatening readers with no more story gets them to review. It's all good.**

**I've been reading a new series of books called the 'Sharpe' series. It's the story of an infantry soldier during the Napoleonic wars, and it's great, by Bernard Cornwell. It was also made into a TV Series in the 1990's, with Sean Bean (Don't Say a Word, LOTR-FOTR, Troy, National Treasure...) as Richard Sharpe. Now, I don't care if he's an old guy, but I've totally fallen in love with his accent, and he's and amazing actor. And he's kinda hot. Don't look at me that way, all you Johnny Depp lovers.**

**Anyways...**

**Shout outs to FanFictionFantom. She/he, has been my biggest critic, making sure to hammer out ever fault of my work. Don't get me wrong, it's a good thing, an you're my new best friend for doing it. However, finally, in this last chapter, I got a happy, entirely complementary review. i've decided that if I can please the Fantom, my writing is stellar. Thanks a lot, and keep up with any suggestions.**

**Opening Line of the Chapter: _I don't know what possessed me to do it: the calling or the test it provided me; I never knew how a simple act would change my life forever._ Knock yourselves out.**

**Song of the Chapter: **_American Woman_**, by Jimi Hendrix. (What can I say, totally classic, and totally 60's. Excuse the annoying cliche)**

**luv ya!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning came soon after Kel had gone to sleep. She rose an hour before dawn, shaken by a nervous Buri, who had begun to join her morning training sessions.

After dressing in a loose fitting tunic and breeches, the two women made their way outside to the practice courts. Thayet, Shinko, and Yuki were all waiting. Alanna still posted near the Scanran border, couldn't be there.

They warmed up in silence, and then gathered to decide what to practice. Finally, they settled on swordsmanship, since it seemed to be Kel's weakest point.

They slowly went through rather difficult, pattern dances, then picked up speed to slice the blades evenly through the air. Kel was till awkward with the heavy weapon, but her balance and precision had improved dramatically since the first day. She could beat Yuki handily, who herself wasn't a swordswoman. Kel could disarm the princess on her first move now, and Queen Thayet was a challenge, but more often than not, Kel could beat the aging queen. Buri posed a problem, and Kel couldn't stand against the older woman, who had been training since the age of four.

Their sparring over with, the five women continued with archery. Kel was very rapidly improving at this, and was now second only to Queen Thayet herself.

As the sun breached the horizon, they parted ways. Thayet to eat breakfast with the king, and her children, Yuki and Shinko to join the Yamanis for morning prayer, and Kel and Buri for the Riders' barracks.

Entering her dorm, Kel crept between the sleeping girls to the privy, where she washed quickly in cold water and dressed in a clean gray tunic.

She had finished combing her still waist length hair, and had coiled its plait to keep it from her face as "Riders turn out!" rang through her ears. The girls all stumbled to their feet, some cursing at the early sun.

Kel waited as Colleen and Brekke woke up and dressed. Neither of them seemed to mind the earliness all that much, and by now, Kel herself was wide awake.

"How can we have gotten up so early?" a disdainful voice cut. "Back home, I only had two rise at the late bell. These Riders are insane."

"And you'll do well, Kieran of Syrigane," Brekke snapped, "To grow insane, else you'll have to leave."

"You have no right to talk to me in that way, peasant. I'm a noble, and..." but her speech was cut off as the girls ran from the hall, down the stairs.

Entering the dining hall, Kel shot a sidelong glance at Brekke. Her frie'nd mouth was tight set, but her eyes sparkled with laughter.

They sat with Quinn, who was barely responsive so early. Kel was still thinking about that girl, Kieran.

"Hey, Colleen," she whispered, not wanting to upset the girl's sister, "Who was that girl this morning who pulled a noble's act on Brekke?" Brekke, leaning in, also heard this, and answered for Colleen.

"She is the lady from Syrigane, which is a fief near Tameran, where we're from. She is the most stuck up of nobles, and is only in the Riders because no man would take her as a wife. Her parents are trying to cover her shame." Brekke grinned. "It should be fun to see how long she lasts." The others nodded.

After the meal was finished, Kel and her friends hurried to the paddock to start their first full day of lessons.

Nightflower and Hoshi were eagerly awaiting Kel, Hoshi prancing nervously in the morning light. Nightflower barely glance at Kel before following from her stall.

Tacking up was done swiftly and in silence. Kel's fingers were flying over the small pony saddle, tightening all of the straps evenly.

Done, she led her two ponies outside to the ring. Peachblossom had been worked out this morning, so Kel focused solely on her two present charges. Hoshi was tied in the string as Kel trotted Nightflower around the field, the trainers shouting at their heels at every flaw. Paces gone through, Nightflower was tied with the resting ponies, as Kel warmed up Hoshi.

When the trainees had waled, trotted, cantered, and been yelled at, they all led their mounts to the stables. The trainers, Onua, Buri, Daine, and a tall black man that they called Sarge passed between the trainees, and showed them how to clean and put away the tack for each pony.

Her tack clean and neatly placed next to her ponies' stalls, Kel stood and waited for further instructions.

When all of the ponies were cared for, Kieran's last, as the girl disdained touching her gear, they all made their way to a practice yard. They stood at attention as Buri spoke.

"Now, at this point, we will be studying foot weapons. Normally we will always be on horseback, but in the event that you are caught without a mount, you need to know the basics of swordsmanship, archery, axe, hand to hand, and dagger fighting. We will start today with staff. It is the basis of learning the sword. You cannot begin the sword unless you have the proper balance and technique. Now, how many of you have ever trained with a staff before?"

A number of hands rose, Including Kel's, Brekke's, and Colleen's. They were directed to Sarge and Onua, who each held a number of lightweight bars.

The trainees each grabbed a staff and paired up, facing their partners in two rows. There were only about eight of them, less than half the number of trainees in total.

Kel paired with Brekke, who held her staff a little awkwardly, but firmly. "Now, we will be walking around," Sarge's voice rang out. "To see how far along you all are with your training. Now begin a simple drill. Left row block, right attack. High, middle, low, middle, high. Keep going. Start!" he shouted.

Kel focused on blocking Brekke's weak blows. The girl it seemed, was concentrating too much on not hitting Kel, or getting hit, and lacked the force needed.

"Hit harder, Alesson! You won't break your fingers. I want you to hit Mindelan. Hit her hard!" Sarge came up behind them. "Mindelan, well done. Now switch!'

The left row trainees flipped to attack and the right to block. Kel spun her staff around to the proper offensive grip, and swiftly began to attack Brekke, taking out her frustration, yet being careful enough to leave her friend room and time to block properly.

"Mindelan," Onua shouted, "Switch with Jayth over there. You have some strength, and should be paired with someone who can defend himself." Kel walked over, and switched placed with a small dark boy. She faced a taller boy, around fifteen, with dark hair, and well muscled.

They began the exercise, and Kel put as much strength as she could into her blows. The boy's eyes grew wide when he realized how strong she was. He quickly adjusted to force of his block, until the two were speeding up, and connecting with such force as to shake the wooden bars.

When the staff practice was over, Kel was ready for the less active task of archery practice. They focused more on accuracy, rather than the pages, who worked up speed, and hoped that skill came with it.

Kel fumbled for a minute with the long bow, then her shots began to spiral closer and closer to the center. Buri and Daine often passed around and corrected her stance, or her grip.

They worked solely with the wooden tipped simple arrows, but Daine showed them various bolts and strangely fletched arrows. They would start those in a week, archery being the main weapon of the Riders.

By the end, Kel could consistently hit the inside ring, but was rather slow. She reminded herself to speed up in her morning practices.

The trainees all hurried back to the mess hall at one bell past midday. When the blessing had been said, Kel, Brekke, Colleen, and Quinn all collapsed around a small table.

"How was your first half day?" Kel asked.

Colleen answered first. "Mine was fun. I have to work on staff practice, but at least I wasn't nearly as bad as the beginners like Kieran. Archery has always been my favorite, even though I'm not that great a shot. Brekke's got an incredible eye."

"Colleen, you know it's not as good as say the Widmage." Brekke put in, blushing slightly. "Besides, archery is my favorite, and I practice a lot. The day was fun. Kel, you had a good spar with that young trainee. You really made him work." Kel hid her blush, and mumbled incoherently. "What about you, Quinn?"

"It was hard. I can ride well. I've been riding since I was young, and the mages of my town said that I had small traces of wild magic. Nothing as strong as the Wildmage, but I can still sense animals when they're near, and they like me. The staff practice was hard. My family as merchants, I never really trained before. The shooting, however was good practice."

"That's good, do you enjoy being able to relate to animals?" Kel inquired.

"It has its ups and downs. My parents, before the Wildmage came along, thought that I was possessed. Often, I could talk to them, namely horses, and I could understand them. Do any of you have the Gift?"

Kel and shook her head. "Colleen and I both get it from our father." Brekke stated, "Mine's basic, lighting candles, and healing. It's got traces of the Sight, so I can see some poisons, and lies." here she leaned closer, to prevent anyone else from hearing. "Colleen, she's got a strong one. Normally commoners don't have it, but her mother was an old noble, and she gets it from that side. We try to keep it hushed up, because my father tells me that the Lioness' brother was a Mithran Master, and was killed by another mage, who felt threatened. Master Numair even said that it was stronger than his. So Colleen doesn't ever use it to its full extent."

"I can heal with it, some, though not as much as the Lioness, or Duke Baird of Queenscove. I'm also reading books on battle magic. It complicated, but I think that if I train it hard, I'll be helpful to the Crown. But normally I use it just to light and ward camps."

Brekke held out her hand and a small midnight blue flame danced in her palm. She held out her hand to Quinn, and then to Kel, who tentatively took it. She felt a spark fly up her arm, and through her body. Looking questioningly at her friend, she examined her markless hand.

"Colleen found this in an old book. It said that if we connect each other with the spell I just did, you'll be able to recognize my Gift anywhere. We're all connected now. If one of us is in danger, the other ones will know, later I'll do a spell to let us essentially mind speak, over short distances. Don't forget, this spell comes from an old dusty book from the Great Library, so it's powerful. Think of it as being blood sisters and brother."

Colleen held out her hand next. In it was a larger flame. It held the same midnight blue shade, that apparently came from their father, but hers was streaming with a light turquoise colour, evidence of her powerful mother. Kel and Quinn both held out their hands and connected with the sisters.

Kel hesitated afterwards, as they returned outside. "Don't you think that it's a little dangerous to be doing this in the mess hall? Won't somebody notice?"

Colleen smiled. "You would think that, but for one, we have nowhere else private to do it. Besides, if we all left together even for a bit, someone is bound to notice and be suspicious. When the place is crowded, everyone is so preoccupied that they don't notice something like this, Most of the time, people are so busy trying to find things far off, that they don't even notice what's happening under their noses."

"Besides," Brekke reasoned, "It's not as if we did serious magic. Colleen's been doing her research."

"Yes I have. We only have to finish your ends, Quinn and Kel." The two Giftless started, "See, you'll be able to tell if me and Brekke are in trouble, because you have a bit of us, but we need a bit of you to finish the spell. Quinn, you can find a fiber of your magic but Kel, I'm sorry but we'll have to take your blood. It won't hurt too much, and I'll heal it right after. It's like what the Bazhir do to connect each other and the Voice of the Tribes. In fact, I believe that this is the same spell they used hundreds of years ago."

They had no time to further their discussion as they reached the ring again.

OoOoOoOoO

**TO ALL MY REVIEWERS:**

**Here you go! Now DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!! You all know what happens if you don't.**

**Keep up the comments, but ask questions if you need to.**

**I'm not going to tell you what happens. So many people have asked me what's going to happen next, but if I were to tell you, then it would take away all of the surprise, and then you wouldn't even want to read the story, already knowing what'll happen. Sorry, but i can't do that.**

**To answer what seems to be a universal question, I do say the word 'brilliant' altogether too much. So sue me, seriously.**

**Anything else, just ask. You know what happens when you don't review.**

**luv ya!**


	5. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

**I never understood the point of disclaimers. I mean if I really was Tamora Pierce, do you really think that I would be writing on this site? And besides, I think highly enough of my readers to assume that they can figure out what was mine and what wasn't. Anyways...**

**I found out something that i think is kinda weird. You know how in 'Squire' and 'Lady Knight' Dom, the sergeant from the King's Own is said to be a great commander, and high in Raoul's favor, and has a lot of power in the army? Well in both the american and british armies, a sergeant was only second rank, below a lieutenant, (pronounced leftenant) and above a corporal, which is above a private. I'm not sure whether TP based the King's Own on the US army, but could someone explain to me her rank system in the books.**

**Shout outs this chapter go to... Kin of Idda. She/he sent me a long review, for the most part telling me that I'm evil to my reviewers, and how I shouldn't be pressing for more reviews all of the time. No offense meant KoI. She/he wrote that I'm getting greedy, expecting more reviews than I should. That I should write for the joy of writing and not for the reviews obtained. For the record, I do write because I love it. I have twelve finished stories on my computer, that I never posted anywhere. I write them to express myself to myself. Think of them as journal entries, only in story form, and not diary form. I also wrote seven essays on various topics, again never posted, only for my own benefit. in fact, my first original story ever, happened to have been accidentally deleted recently. It was about seventy five pages long, and took me over eight months to write. But I didn't mope around because of the lack of possible reviews for it. I'm actually rewriting it, and I'll try to better it.**

**The best part of her review was the end. After a paragraph of needed criticism and signing off, she/he added as an afterthought that she/he liked my story. That was funny to read, and it really lightened the whole thing. Now most of you are probably not even still reading this.**

**Quick Question: I want to know about the spell from the previous chapter. I'm not sure if it was forcing the story, even though it seemed to fit. it wasn't as if I was creating something completely implausible. I just want to know whether I should rewrite with something else, or if I should keep it. Tell me if it makes the plot too forced.**

**Song of the Chapter: **_Landslide_** by Stevie Knicks in Fleetwood Mac (I like it. The song was remade by a number of artists, but this is the original. i think around '75 or something. Relly pretty song if you ever listen to it.)**

OoOoOoOoOoO

As they were not training the ponies, but themselves, the trainees only had to saddle one. Kel chose Nightflower, as the pony was calmer than a Yamani. They would start with horseback archery, a difficult feat.

Strung longbow in hand, and quiver on her back, Kel sat on Nightflower, watching the other trainees struggle with their saddles. She relaxed her mind and let it flick through her thoughts.

First she though about her old friends, and how she hadn't written them since her appointment as a Rider trainee. She promised herself to write Neal that night. Sighing, she reflected on her friends. They wouldn't ever be as close as they were previously. There was nothing she could do for that. The best she could hope for was to make as good friends with the Riders. Maybe after she joined a Rider group, and Neal passed his ordeal, they could start over.

Her mind flew from there to her new friends and what they had done that day. True, it hadn't hurt, and the spell wouldn't activate until her half was sealed, but she still wished that it hadn't gone by so quickly. Her friends were fun, but did she want to be eternally bound to them.

A reasonable part of her spoke up, They wouldn't really be bound, they were just swearing friendship really. The spell wouldn't take over their lives, but aid them in growing closer.

"Keladry, to the ring." Daine's soft voice cut her thoughts short. Spinning in the saddle, she noticed that the trainees had already begun riding to the ring. She spun Night around, and trotted off after the leaders.

They all started simply by walking. It was hard enough to balance an arrow with the motion of the pony, let alone having to increase the speed of that motion.

Kel slipped her calm Yamani mask on, and aimed placidly at the targets. She barely even noticed when Kieran of Syrigane tried and failed to knock her bow away.

It was good training, and for the most part, she could hit the targets squarely, but occasionally her shot was off. She admired Buri, Daine, Onua, and Sarge, who could all hit the center ring at a gallop. This was one more thing to work on in the mornings.

As the third hour after midday was called from the palace walls, they switched to racing.

Kel was surprised when Sarge to them that they would race each other. This wasn't what Riders normally did, was it? Kieran voiced Kel's thoughts.

"Why should we race each other? Isn't that simply a game for market days, and tournaments?"

"Well, Syrigane," Buri called, "What would you do if you were a scout and needed to outrun the enemy back to camp. You have to know how to ride fast. The enemy isn't going to give you time to calmly trot back to your general, and give him the news. You need to run back as fast as possible. Got it?"

Kieran closed her mouth, but still looked slightly indignant at having beem told of by a commoner, and a barbarian at that. A few other trainees shard Kieran's views on the treatment of nobles.

Kel sighed. She disliked nobles, even being one herself. Focusing on the task at hand, she trotted into place next to five other trainees.

As Buri lowered her hand, they tore off down the path. Kel didn't find this terribly difficult, being used to Peachblossom's unrivaled speed.

By the end of the track, she had come behind a small pale girl, and a tall Bazhir boy. She spent the next half an hour watching the other races, and trotting around on Night.

"Very good, trainees!" Sarge's loud voice rang out. "Stable your mounts, and come to the south yard for tracking lessons, in fifteen minutes."

Kel followed Brekke to the Riders' stable, and took her time brushing Nightflower, and feeding her.

The trainees all made there way quickly back to the yard. A disheveled Kieran, who had fallen from her mount elbowed Kel as she walked by. It took a lot of will on Kel's part not to slap the noble girl. She couldn't understand why Kieran was attacking Kel, who hadn't even spoken to the younger girl, let alone given Kieran reason to hate her.

"Now, trainees, this will be an important part of your training, so pay attention. That means you Jayth." Sarge called out, voice ringing through the courtyard. "Here, Buri and I will teach you how to efficiently travel, over long distances, and how to track. In short, this is where you learn to be a Rider."

Buri continued, faced with questioning faces. "The other training, the fighting and riding lessons, they're for the purpose of training you to be a warrior, to be able to hold your own against soldiers, knights, or immortals. However, being a Rider, as opposed to a knight, or a commander, you have specific tasks. The main goal of the Riders is to be able to track enemy raiders or immortals over various terrain. We're the scouts and backup of the King's Own. They can't search effectively with great war horses and bright uniforms. Understand?"

There was a murmur of assent that passed through the gathered trainees. Sarge continued. "To start, we are first going to learn about setting up camps, and taking them down. As most Rider groups are small enough, we will separate into three groups, then go to the Royal Forest."

Each of the trainees took a pack from the pile at the edge of the yard and followed Sarge and Buri to the forest. Daine had left to help Numair teach a class on magic, and Onua had gone to help prepare the Queen's Rabbits group to head out to the border.

Arriving at the forest, they split into three groups. Kel's included of course, Brekke, Colleen, and Quinn, but unfortunately also Kieran. They chose a flat clearing in the forest, with a stream nearby. Kel knew that they would be judged on their choice of location.

"Now trainees," Buri, who had followed them announced. "We need to se you work together to build a fireplace and get a fire going, set up tents, and dig two latrines, men and women. We will have you continue to do this until it is done properly. And you have to work together. The main factor in being a Rider, is that you are never alone. Go to it." with that, she left to supervise another group.

First, they decided split up. The five girls would set up tents, while the two boys would collect firewood and build a fireplace.

Kel tried to work quickly, though it took her four tries to successfully put up her tent. She still felt better, noticing that it took Kieran fifteen tries, and even then, it would probably blow down in any wind. In the end, she and Colleen helped the useless noble to set up.

By the time the girls had set up all seven tents, the boys had returned, and had lit a small fire. Buri had also returned to supervise. She said nothing, but leaned against a tree, watching their slow progress. Kel, Brekke, and the two boys both went to dig their respective latrines, then returned to the fireplace.

"Well, that took considerably longer than any of us would like." Buri said. "You lot are the last to finish. And on top of that, you forgot to ward your camp. I believe that at least one of you has an adequate Gift. And even if you don't, there are magical ropes in your packs that ward, for Giftless travelers." she paused then continued. "You all are lucky that we have Rider groups going out tonight, or you all would be out here until you can set up a proper camp. Take it down, and come to the mess hall."

She walked back out of the forest, leaving behind a number of frustrated trainees. Taking camp down was easier than set up. They quickly covered the fireplace, and scattered the hot stones in the stream. The tents almost folded themselves, and Kel quickly filled both latrines.

Together, the trainees hurried back to the mess hall, taking care to wash their dirty hands in the public fountain beforehand. They entered the hall, only to find out that the other trainees were already there. Seated at the commander's table also were the monarchs, Queen Thayet and King Jonathan.

The queen gave the last trainees a sympathetic glance, whereas the king glared at them, in all appearances angry that his meal was delayed.

Kel felt a mixture of emotions towards the king. Duty, forced respect were ever present, as were resentment, and a great deal of outright hatred. She still hated King Jonathan for not only putting her on probation, but also encouraging her discontinuation of training. How could such a man have been a friend of Alanna the Lioness?

Kel, Brekke, Quinn and Colleen all sat at one of the smaller tables. When the prayer was said, they relaxed and began to eat. Kel was thinking about when they could perform the rest of their spell, and whether they should really do it. As though reading her thoughts, Colleen leaned forwards and motioned them to all do the same.

"Brekke, check to make sure there's no one listening." The older sister's eyes shone midnight blue for a moment, as she glanced around. They faded to hazel as she shook her head. Colleen continued in a low voice. "Alright then. I want to be absolutely sure. Do you want to do this?" Kel nodded. Quinn hesitated a moment, then meeting Colleen's eyes, nodded calmly.

"Wait a minute," Kel started nervously, "Are you sure that this is a good idea, doing this here of all places? And how are you sure that no one's listening?"

Brekke sighed patiently, "I have traces of the Sight with my Gift. It's why my eyes change colour. Normally, the Sight is undetectable, save by those with the Gift. And to answer you other question, trust us on this. We're not doing anything illegal, and this is the last place anyone would expect something like this to happen." Kel nodded, convinced.

"Now what exactly are we going to do?" Quinn asked. Colleen fielded this one.

"Well, it's really not that complicated. The basic idea is that we mix a part of each of us with the others. We'll have a part of the others' essences, which will connect us. For you, Quinn, you give us a fibre of your magic. Kel's contribution will be part of the binding process. I tried to get around this, but in the end, we have to be connected by blood. Now Kel, not having strong magic, would have to give blood either way, so this is combining two steps. Alright, are we all ready?" Three heads all nodded.

Quinn held out a hand and closed his eyes. Kel was unable to see a transfer of magic, as she was Giftless, but as Brekke and Colleen each took the young man's hand in turn, Kel assumed that it was happening. Finally, Kel extended her hand, and clasped that of her friend. A thread of heat passed through her body, burning her inside, yet not to a point of bothering her. As the connection broke, the sensation faded.

"Kel, it's your turn now. We have to all cut the palm of one hand, and all clasp hands with Kel, so as to blend out blood. Now Keladry, as you cut yourself, I want you to place a part of yourself in your blood. Memories, feelings, dreams, anything that is you and only you." Calmly, she handed Kel a small knife.

Kel herself took the knife, and placed its blade delicately against the skin of her palm, closing her eyes as she did so. Memories flooded through her blood: the letter announcing her probation, the spidren hunt, the circle of pages studying together, her first week at the Convent, her first escape, her first punishment, her second escape, the centaur fight, the journey to the palace, the reunion with her old friends, the sorrow in the wind as they rode away, her training sessions with the legendary Lioness, and lastly, her acceptance to the Riders. With a smile on her lips, Kel pulled the handle, and the sharp cold steel cut through her skin. Blood began to seep from the line, and looking up, Kel noticed that the others had made similar marks.

First, she took Quinn's hand, feeling a small jolt as their blood combined. She felt warm, and comfortable, as though lying in a forest near a swamp. Next was Brekke. With the older girl, she felt the cool feel and friendly call of the sea. Colleen's held the heat and comfort of a warm summer day, laced with such power as Kel had never seen before.

To finish, the four of them laced their hands together over the center of their table for a moment, each feeling the hearts of the others. Unbeknownst to Kel, when the others felt her, they felt wind blowing over a castle wall, longing and loneliness rippling through, laced with such sorrow, and such determination opposing each other.

Once the connection was broken, Brekke held out a midnight tinged hand. She pressed it to the cuts on each of their hands, which sealed and vanished.

As they finished, the trainees all started to stand up. "Colleen, what are the effects of this." Kel started.

Colleen whispered quietly back to her. "I'll tell you later when we have a spare moment." The others nodded. Even Brekke looked a little uncertain.

Evening classes that day consisted of first aid for the non-Gifted, heavy bleeding, and poison wounds. Kel tried to pay attention, but her mind often wandered to the now healed cut on her hand. What would happen with them? Colleen had said that it was the same spell used by the Bazhir, but Kel was unfamiliar with the details of that particular magic.

When the class was over, the trainees followed Master Numair back to the mess hall, where the tables were moved aside, and they sat on the floor to begin meditation.

The four friends grouped together. Colleen's head was just at Kel's ear beside her. Before they began, Kel heard a whisper directed at her from the slight blonde at her side.

"Now, I'm going to attempt to mind speak with you. I'll explain, but it might feel strange." and with that they closed their eyes.

Kel attempted to clear her mind, as instructed. She allowed her thoughts to flow through her calm and even breaths.

_Kel?_ Opening her eyes, Kel realized that no one had spoken aloud. Colleen's eyes were open and fixed on her, though not really seeing. Kel closed her eyes again.

_Kel, nod if you can hear me._ Kel nodded, not opening an eye. Colleen's voice continued in her mind,

_Good. Now I'm going to tell you how to talk back to me personally. I want you to keep your eyes closed, and clear your mind. Focus on only my voice. I'm going to guide you to our link._ Kel complied readily.

_Now, you have to reach into your memory. When we joined, did you feel a sensation. A feeling that wasn't yours? _ Kel nodded quietly. _Good, now I want you to remember that clearly. _Kel felt again in her mind the warm relaxing summer's heat on her face and body. As she remembered this, she felt a slight tugging on her mind. She felt suddenly as though she wasn't herself anymore.

_Good, Kel. Do you understand? To contact one of us in particular, you need to call back that person's heart, which is now in your blood. Soon, it will be easier. You won't even need to think of it. The links will open themselves automatically. Now, I need to teach you how to mind speak. You need to reach out to me with your mind, not your body. Speak without words, with your mind. It will get easier._

Kel opened her mind, now conscious of the tie between them. Her mind called out several times with no response. Finally, she tried to speak while reopening the link. _Colleen!_

_Kel! There, do you fully understand how this is achieved?_

Kel's answer was slow, as she was trying to accustom herself to this new form of communication. _Yes, I think I understand. But I feel that I can only do it for a short time. It's tiring._

_Yes it will be, but with time, it'll get easier. Now relax and continue with meditation. _Colleen pulled Kel back into her own mind, then Kel relaxed. It was a good thing that the meditation period was almost over, because she nearly collapsed when the connection broke.

The meditation over, all of the trainees left to go to sleep. Kel had to drag herself up the stairs, she had never felt this drained before. It made her feel weak, and she didn't like the feeling.

She fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**TO ALL MY REVIEWERS:**

**Hey you guys! I'm so happy that so many of you care enough to review. it really makes my feel good, knowing that my work is appreciated.**

**I'm sorry that this took so long to update, but I have exams coming up, and I really need sleep. Besides, right now I'm more into a reading fanfiction phase. I've been trying to read all of my reviewers' stories, so sooner or later, I promise that I'll read and review yours.**

**By the way, to Kin of Idda. I'm really really sorry for what I wrote at the beginning. It was just the stress of everything, I kinda snapped when you suggested that I only write for the sake of reviews. Once again, I am so sorry.**

**Shout outs to the ORIGINAL Meathead. Hey Sam, I've used up all of my review chances with your story. I've reviewed every chapter. I would really like it if you updated sometime in the near future. I would really like to read more, if that's alright with you. Here's your alarm call. WRITE MORE!! To everyone else, you should read his/her (sorry, but 'Sam' could go either way) story 'What a lady NEVER'.**

**Hey, you know I've been thinking. I'm not sure if I want to keep this going. I feel that my writing has really been slipping, and I'm going to start a new story. My writing seems to have taken a turn for the worse, and is going steadily downhill. Next chapter will probably be a summary of the rest of the series, so that you aren't left hanging or anything. Let me know what you think.**

**By the way, I DID read the Dragonrider of Pern books (also known as the Harper Hall Trilogy) that's where I got the name (only the name) Brekke. The Brekke from Anne MacCaffrey's books was always one of my fav characters. She was so devoted to her queen dragon.**

**luv ya!**

**Your friendly neighborhood lioness**


	6. Author's note Interlude

**Hey, this is just an Author's Note chapter to get caught up on a few things.**

**Hey all! You know, I put a small test in the Author's Notes of the last chapter, and all but a few of you FAILED. If you look at the end note of the last chapter, you will notice that I wrote that I would not be continuing to write this story. That was a test. I will be continuing to write. I do it because I like to write, as i explained last chapter. Only two of you actually commented on this, to tell me that I'm a good writer, and to continue. Now what I've determined is that either you all think that I'm a bad author, and that I'm right in quitting, or you don't take half a minute to actually read the notes.**

**Shout outs to 'Did you actually read the books?'. For all of you, he/she wrote that I'm a freak, and that my story sucks. Now, as commander of my army of reviewers, I command you to all ATTACK! Sir, or miss, you can go screw yourself, and take your criticism elsewhere. I really don't want to swear on this site, in case there are younger children reading, but please don't push me. And yes, I have read the books more times than you can count.**

**By the way, I'm really sorry if the story is a little long and dull, but I'm not really prepared on this part of the trilogy. Like i said before, I have the third part lined up, title, ending and all, and ready to go, but it's always the middle section that I have trouble writing. I need all of the suggestions I can get.**

**To FanFictionFantom. I really like the way you think. Thanks for the encouragement, and the ideas.**

**To answer a question asked many times. If you read the last chapter carefully, you'll see that Kel in fact does ride Nightflower for the whole race. I wrote only that she didn't find Night's speed difficult, being used to Peachblossom's fast charge.**

**To Sam, (the ORIGINAL Meathead) I read the Harper Hall trilogy. You know, the name on my books is 'Harper Hall' not 'Dragonriders of Pern'. Of course Menolly is one of my fav characters, I mean she's the heroine, but I also really like Sebell, and Camo. Thanx for the review, and please please update your story.**

**Thank you all for reviewing, and I have the next chapter up soon. It'll be a flashback, but that's all I'm saying.**

**I have two new original stories going on, so I may be a little late, and out of it. one is about an irish immigrant girl during the Halifax harbor explosion of 1917, and the other is weird twist of events.**

**luv ya!**

**Your friendly neighborhood Lioness**

**Alanna**


	7. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. Don't like it? Don't read it. Steal the plot and die.**

**Hey everyone, my exams are starting this week, so I'm really sorry if the updates are fewer and further between. I'll try my hardest to keep it going, but I may have bigger gaps between updates.**

**I really didn't get a lot of questions or anything, so I have nothing really to write here.**

**Quick Question: I'm still looking for good stories to read. I've been trying to read all of my reviewers' stories, so wait for it, and you'll get a review from me.**

**Song of the Chapter: **_American Pie _**by Don McLean (NOT Madonna, the original version. I love this song. It's all allusions, and references. I mean everyone knows that it's basically about the change of rock and roll after the death of Buddy Holly in '59, but it makes so many more references to the Beattles, the Stones, and Bob Dylan, it's an amazing song. Anyways... enough of my rambling)**

**luv ya!**

OoOoOoOoOoO

A fifteen year old Keladry of Mindelan walked quietly along the back corridor of the Convent. She walked slowly, and carefully, taking care not to damage the hem of her uniform.

The morning uniform for all of the ladies in training consisted of a tight light blue dress, floor length for girls over fourteen, and a brown sleeveless surcoat, laced tightly up the back. A wide brown belt adorned the girl's hips, but other than that, she wore no accessories.

Her long brown hair had grown past her shoulder blades, and was more often than not plaited behind her in a long braid. She had grown to be a tall slender girl, her womanly figure showing clearly, accentuated by the tight waist and round neck of the dress.

Inside though, Kel had changed dramatically. Gone was the eager page of eleven, or the convent rebel from the years before. She was calmer now, and had however reluctantly, accepted her fate to become a lady, and marry an old noble man.

Five months before, Kel had attempted her last escape from her stone prison. She had travelled south for the better part of a month, and had earned herself the title of 'Protector of the Small'. On her return to the Convent, escorted by men of the King's Own, she had been severely punished by the Daughters. She had fasted many days, took extra lessons to make up for her missed ones, and, worst of all, had been strapped to the straight backed posture chair from morning till night for two whole weeks.

After the beating on her spirit, she had finally broken, much in the same way that a wild horse is trained. Now she was meek and submissive, doing anything and everything the Daughters told her to do. She never ran, or practiced with her weapons.

She never spoke to anyone either. At that time, she hadn't uttered a sound in over two weeks. The longest time she spent without talking was three months on end, so this wasn't unnatural. No one spoke to her, and she had given up any form of friendship with the convent girls. They all though her lower than them, because of her attempt at knighthood. Even the Daughters had refrained from speaking to her, even to criticize. Only the Third Daughter, who had taken a particular dislike to Kel, reprimanded her. The others simply ignored her.

Even with this outward change, Kel had excelled at her classes, finding solace in books and embroidery. She never thought that she would be like Neal, and find interest and comfort in reading, but then again, she had never thought that Lord Wyldon wouldn't allow her to continue training.

Her letters to her friends had become a journal of sorts, where she revealed her feelings, and tears. The letters had never been sent, but were locked in her trunk at the foot of her bed. With it was a book from her family about the strategies of great Tortallan battles. Every night, she studied the plans and outcomes, until she could predict the outcome of a battle before even reading the end, and could think of her own tactics.

At that time, Kel broke into a run, pulling her long skirt up to refrain from tripping. The rest of the ladies, and the Daughters were all locking themselves in their rooms, after having heard an alert of Scanran raiders. Being so near to the border, these were frequent, but were never heavy attacks.

Kel, coming back from her punishment work in the kitchens, had overheard the chief of the city guards telling the First Daughter that the raiding party was many times bigger than any others, and to lock the ladies away for safety. Naturally, no one had noticed when Kel left along a dark back corridor.

She reached a steep flight of stairs. Abandoning her overdress at the foot of the staircase, Kel ran up the steps in her plain shift. By now, she knew every passage and stair of the entire convent, having frequently wandered at night after the Daughters went to sleep.

She emerged in the guard armory. No one was there, every useful guard having been sent to the wall. She searched with her eyes and took a small longbow, and quiver of arrows. She wanted to watch the fight, but wouldn't be caught defenseless. She could hardly draw the bow anymore, but at lest the arrows were sharp bolts, and could hold off anyone attacking her for long enough.

A small dagger adorned her waist, a gift from her mysterious benefactor as a page. The ladies were allowed to keep a small knife, in the event that a commoner man from the city tried to attack her.

Kel ran up a second, longer flight of stairs, until she came to an unused window. It faced the gates of the Convent, and from there, she could see the line of guards, all at the front, and the Scanrans approaching. The guard had been right. There were more raiders there than had ever come before. Movement caught the corner of Kel's eye, and she half turned to see a small handful of blonde men creeping along the side wall.

They were attempting to get in by the unguarded back, and would attack from behind, while their companions distracted the guards, all at the front.

Kel took off at a dead run to the top of the wall. She didn't even notice when a torch bracket tore off the bottom half of her skirt. Her hair unbraided itself and streamed out behind her as the girl sprinted up the stairs and across the wall.

It took all of her self control, not to look down at the sheer drop to the ground, but ahead of her at the maroon clad guard in front of her. Her looked at her questioningly, surprised and amused at seeing a disheveled, half undressed lady.

Kel gasped for breath, "Around the side, there are Scanrans coming around the side of the convent. I saw them." She struggled with the words, being unused to speaking. Her voice sounded strange to her ears, a sound that had gone unheard for such a long time.

The guard gave her a condescending smile, "My lady, I assure you that there are no raiders around the side, and that all of them are right in front of us. You will be perfectly safe, and are best to go back to your rooms now. Go on, you shouldn't be up here unescorted."

Kel grew angry at how this man was treating her as a child. She knew that women were considered inferior by men, but surely the Lioness was listened to when she saw something. Why would Kel lie about something like this. She said as much to the guard, who to her amusement was shorter than her.

"Saw them, did you? Well, you know, I'm sure that even if there were raiders back there, they wouldn't get in. I assure you, girl, that we have everything under control. Now you can go put back that bow and dagger before you hurt yourself." his words were cut off as an arrow passed in front of his face, nearly hitting him square between the eyes.

Kel took advantage of his momentary preoccupation, and bolted back along the wall, and down the stairs. She ran along a corridor, only vaguely taking note of the pain in her abdomen from the exercise she wasn't used to.

Another hidden passage and a long flight of stairs led her to the deserted back wall. No one had come, assuming that it was sturdy enough to hold off any attackers.

All she saw near the guard platform was an old war horn, and a handful of spears. She slung the horn over her shoulder, anticipating to call it if she saw the raiders.

They came slowly and silently, carrying a small ladder and ropes to pull it up the high wall. There were only maybe ten of them, and they only carried small knives and the scaling ladders. Kel, hidden by the stone ledge, calmed herself. She remembered a passage from her strategy book, concerning the siege of Pirate's Swoop, eight years before. It wrote that an enemy, without immortals, is only men, and men scare easily, and are easily defeated.

All she had to do was give them reason to be nervous. Sounding the horn was her last option, as it would inform the enemy that she was unable to take them herself. Quickly, she made a plan.

She nocked an arrow, and drew it back with difficulty, aiming at the leader carefully. She pitched her voice a note lower than usual, and shouted as loud and clearly as possible.

"Who dares attack the City of the Gods?" Her voice rang out, and the shock of the raiders was enough to ensure that they heard her.

"Who's there?" one called out, "Show yourself, if you be a man." he looked nervous at hearing voices from a seemingly deserted wall. They had counted the guards out front. The numbers exactly matched the number given to him by the scanran spy in the city. So who was here. defying him?

Kel laughed inwardly, "But you must understand, I am not a man. I am greater than a man." She was satisfied to see a look of pure terror come across the man's face. Ruling out the possibility of a woman, he assumed that it was a god talking to him.

His voice trembled with fear, "If you are not a man, than you can do no harm to us. Show us that you are in fact there, and not helpless."

Kel started, she was now stuck between a rock and a wall, figuratively speaking. All she had in her hands was a bow that she could barely draw, let alone aim properly. If she shot and missed, her plan would have been useless. The raiders would see through, and attack. By the time the guards answered her call, they would hav crossed the wall. The only thing for her was to shoot and hit.

She sent a prayer to Yama, Mithros, the Goddess, Kyprioth, anyone who might possibly answer her, and she took aim. Her eyes focused, and she put all of her energy and concentration into that one shot.

As she released the string, she felt as though a pair of cool and caring hands covered her own, shifting the bow ever so slightly. Her prayers were answered, and the arrow flew straight and true, buying itself deeply into the leader's chest.

He dropped to the ground with a shout, and the other two backed away in fear, staring at their dead friend. Kel dropped the bow, knowing that she didn't have the strength to shoot another arrow straight. She took one of the spears in one hand, and the horn in the other. Straightening up, she showed her face to the startled Scanrans.

To them, she looked imposing, like a warrior goddess. Her blue dress had been reduced to a knee length tunic, and her brown hair blew in the wind behind her. She was tall and graceful, fairer than most. A long spear was clutched in her hand, giving her the appearance of a guard of the gods. Her bare feet and pale skin, kept that way by the Daughters of the Convent gave her even more of a greater-than-human look.

The raiders backed away, thinking that they had come to face with Tyne, warrior guard of the golden Mithros, with her silver spear and golden arrows. The horn raised to her lips and called out a brilliant note, which hovered in the air before being replaced by another call.

The horn call echoed through the valley between the mountains, and around the city. Shouts approached, and a handful of maroon clad guard ran towards the noise.

When they reached the back wall, the Scanrans were fixed in a spot, staring at an empty wall. Kel had seemingly disappeared.

The guards took the terrified raiders prisoner, to find out who had sent them, and if it had been King Maggur of Scanra. One of the prisoners knelt in front of the guards.

"Your city is touched by the gods it is." The chief guard shot the man a questioning look. "I saw one, I did. Twas the fair Tyne, guard of Golden Mithros. She was here and killed our leader."

The guard rolled his eyes, and motioned for the men to be taken away.

Kel ran along the corridor, amazed by her own success. She, Keladry of Mindelan, had taken down ten Scanran raiders, simply through fear.

The sounds of battle had ceased, which meant that the Daughters would be returning the girls to class at any time now. She flew down the stairs from the armory, snatching her brown surcoat and belt as she ran past.

She was almost at her room now, only another few steps.

"Keladry of Mindelan." a voice shrieked. "Where have you been?" The Third Daughter came up behind her and struck her face. The girls had begun to file out of the rooms, in time to see Kel get hit. "You ungrateful brat! Here, we offer you safety and what do you do? You sneak out during one of the biggest raids of the year. And then you come back with a torn dress and no shoes. Where have you been?"

"I fell asleep, and I slept right through the raid, Third Daughter," Kel lied, feeling properly ashamed of herself. She was also starting to grow angry. She had most likely just saved the Convent from a far worse outcome for injuries and deaths, and this was the thanks that she got?

She felt a hard slap fall across her face one more time. The Daughter's cold, now calm and deadly voice reached her ears. "Go and put on proper clothes, and then you will have extra calligraphy lessons for the next two weeks, punishment in the kitchens for a bell after evening meal, and a bell of work in the laundry for two bells after that every night for two months. Do you understand?"

Kel nodded and strode into her room, tears pouring helplessly down her face. She was torn between shame at being reprimanded in front of everyone, anger at having been shouted at for saving the Convent, and shame at herself for having shown weakness to the Third Daughter.

ooooooooooo

Kel woke up in the Rider's barracks with a start. The dream had seemed so real, she could remember everything that happened that day. Her punishment had torn skin off of her hands, washing dishes, and had burned them with lye from the clothes washing. By the time she had reached her calligraphy extra classes, her hands were swollen and bandaged. In the end, the latter punishment had to be pushed to after her work, as she was unable to hold a quill in her bandaged hand, let alone write with it.

Kel was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Colleen and Brekke, on beds either side of her sit up with a start.

"What was that dream?" they hissed at her, at the same time that Kel felt Quinn say the same thing in her mind.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**TO ALL MY REVIEWERS:**

**Hey everyone. I hadn't done a flashback sequence in a while, so I wanted a new one. The whole idea of the plot line is that she is still troubled by memories of the convent, but that doesn't work if I write no memories. Granted, I'm writing less in the past, and more present time chapters. Progressively, there will be fewer and fewer flashbacks, until they disappearing, symbolizing Kel's pull back into life and out of the past. Get it?**

**About the image of the goddess Tyne. She is completely made up. I wanted an image of a goddess similar to Athena, goddess of war mainly, or even Artemis of the Hunt. Tamora Pierce didn't give me any such gods, so I had to make one up. Tyne is an actual used name, however rarely. I think it means 'winding stream' or something. I liked it and wanted to place it somewhere. It seemed to fit my description.**

**I find that I know names that 'sound' like they would fit a goddess, or a lady, or a warrior, or a tomboy, or any other type of girl. For example, in 'A lady From Kel' I used the name Tanwyn. To me, that screams out 'lady, prissy, girly girl', however the name Brekke, screams to me 'tomboy, fighter, won't give up' which is a representation of my character Brekke. Colleen seems to say 'sweet, helpful, but a fighter nonetheless'. In the same way, Tyne called out to me as 'proud, fighter, god-like, greater than human, a not human name' Do you understand?**

**As you may have noticed, I like to take certain 'tableaus' and describe them in a lot of details. When I'm writing in my mind, I'll freeze the scene, and take out little details. See Kel on the Palace walls in 'A Lady from Kel' and you'll see what I mean.**

**By the way, to Kin of Idda, I don't think that you're a jerk or anything, it's just that I had a kinda stressful week, and I snapped.**

**The ORIGINAL Meathead. I've used up all of my review opportunities on your story, but I know that you read this one, so PLEASE WRITE MORE.**

**luv ya!**

**Your friendly neighborhood Lioness**

**Alanna**


	8. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. Don't like it? Don't read it. Steal the plot and die a fiery death.**

**Hey all. You know, I've noticed that ever since I said that the story would have no romance, i have gotten considerably less and less reviews. You think there's a reason for that?**

**Shout outs go to PsychoLioness13. I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter a lot. The whole idea of the mass description was so that you could get a good image of it. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Shout outs to Kin of Idda. You have gone from my most trying reviewer to one of my best reviewers. No I don't think that you're a jerk or anything. You asked me what gave me the idea for this story, but actually, this is completely opposite from the story I was originally gonna write. In the first chapter, Kel fights with Neal, you know, and the idea was that they break their friendship, and Kel would get angry and leave on her own accord. Then i thought that there was no way that Kel would leave by herself, so i had to have Wyldon kick her out. Now of course the Daughters of the Convent wouldn't exactly encourage her ambition, so I made her time there a misery. Kel of course would still be spirited at first, hence the escapes and such. When she got back, i was going to have her completely and utterly broken, but then i figured that nothing could ever fully quench her dream, so the only thing left was the Riders. The story has completely deviated from it's original idea. And in the future chapters, my inspiration was that the force of destiny is such that if the gods themselves intervene, it has to come true. You'll see what I'm talking about.**

**By the way, the present sections are the spring before Kel otherwise would have passed the Ordeal, get it?**

**Song of the Chapter: **_That'll Be the Day_** by Buddy Holly, (classic, and to complement last chapter's song.)**

OoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning, Kel was once more shaken awake by Buri. After over six years of late rising at the Convent, she still wasn't used to the early mornings here.

The two women were leaving when a hand tapped Kel's shoulder. Kel, biting back a cry of surprise, spun around to come to face with Colleen and Brekke, both fully dressed.

"What are you doing awake?" Kel was surprised.

Colleen laughed softly as the four of them exited the girl's dormitory. "Keladry, you still haven't mastered control over our link," she whispered quietly. Louder she continued, "You don't think that you could have kept your morning practices a secret from us?"

Brekke smiled at a confused Kel. "We too, need to practice if we're going to make it to Rider status. We're here to join you."

Kel looked at Buri, who shrugged. She smiled at her friends, and they hurried outside together to a practice court.

_Kel. What's happening?_ Quinn's voice rang in her mind. It took her a moment to remember the feeling of lying in a warm forest, and to answer.

_We're all going to practice. It seems that you can sense my dreams, and when I get up now._

_We found that out last night, but I think that I'll stay asleep this time. Have a nice morning._ They broke off the connection.

That morning, they continued with sword practice. By this point, Kel could handily beat Yuki, Shinko, Queen Thayet, Colleen and Brekke, and could give Buri a run for her money.

In glaive practices, at which the two new girls stared in awe, Kel could beat all but Yuki, who had been practicing for years before Kel had even come to the Islands.

Her progress had amazed her instructors, as well as her dedication. In two and a half months, she had progressed from being inept at everything to excelling at the level at least of a second year, maybe third year squire.

Her muscles still needed to be built up, and she lacked enough force in her swings, but her technique was impeccable.

When they had finished, and Kel had exercised Peachblossom sufficiently, the ladies left in separate directions, Kel, Buri, and the Alesson sisters to the Rider's barracks, and Thayet, Shinko, and Yuki for the palace.

Back in the barracks, Kel, Colleen, and Brekke all washed themselves in the small lavatory, and dressed in clean breeches and tunics. As they finished, the call of "Riders, turn out!" rang through the rooms.

Along with the other girls, they ran down the stairs, meeting with the boys, and into the mess hall.

Kel and her friends took their table in a corner, and waited for the blessing to be said. Quinn leaned in, careful not to be heard.

"Brekke, is there anyone listening?" The girl shook her head. "Good. Now what was that last night. It was like a vision or something, then it woke me up." He looked nervous, understandably so.

Colleen answered for the rest of them. "I'm not sure, but I think that we all saw Kel's memory. See, we're not all exactly used to the link, so sometimes we can see each other's thoughts, when our guard is down. Say when we're asleep. So Kel essentially let us into her memory while we were all asleep." Kel looked surprised.

"How did this happen, isn't it supposed to be safe?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, it is perfectly safe. The Bazir tribesmen have been at this for many centuries. All we have to do is get used to the feeling of our connection, and learn how to control our minds." The others nodded, visibly relaxed.

"Which means that meditation is important for us, right?" Kel asked.

"Yes, extremely. While we meditate, we should experiment with different aspects of the link. We need to see what we can do with it, and how far we can push it. How far our range is and such."

The others nodded, and resumed eating, more comfortable. They ate in silence, than ran outside to start the day of practicing.

The day was relatively uneventful. Kel surprised Sarge by excelling at the staff work. Now she was at the top of the class, and spent the time working to build her muscle.

They continued with horseback archery that afternoon, and once more, worked on setting up and taking down camps. Kel's group, no longer containing Kieran, finished in record time, with only the mistake of the fire being place upwind of the tents. The smoke would hit their tents in any sort of wind. The evening classes included immortal wounds, and their treatment. It seemed that the instructors wished for the trainees to learn how to heal before anything else.

Evening meal was spent in silence, the trainees too tired to speak. Meditation was a welcome class that night.

Kel and her friends sat together at the back, to be able to experiment. First, they worked on speaking to each other individually, and then in groups, which proved far harder in practice than in theory.

An improvement that they found was that Quinn and Kel were able to see the other trainees' Gifts, by means of Brekke's Sight. Working together, they were able to share gifts, though Kel had nothing to offer. They were able to see lies and charms through Brekke, sense animals and immortals through Quinn, and Kel even managed to conjure a spark of fire while holding a connection with Colleen. It took a lot of concentration and strength, but Colleen assured them that it would grow easier over time,

By the time the day was over, the four of them were so tired that they collapsed onto their own beds the minute the lights went out.

OoOoOoOoO

**TO ALL MY REVIEWERS:**

**I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't as long as the others, but it's supposed to be more of a sort of filler chapter. It is best to be pinned after the last one, but I felt that the last chapter revolved so much around Kel's memory, that it wouldn't be as effective if I had this bit attached. So this is just a fill in.**

**The plot will get better, I promise. A little spoiler, is that the 'climax' if you will, will happen during the Rider's summer training.**

**For the last bloody time, I know that Faleron is a year older than Kel and her year-mates, minus Neal. I never wrote otherwise, I always stated him as being a knight, so get off of my case on that one.**

**To sniperkitten313, like I said before, this takes place the spring before Kel otherwise would have passed the Ordeal. Actually, speaking of the Ordeal, you'll get a cool thing with the Chamber coming up, but I can't say what.**

**By the way, thank you so much Kristiana, for what you wrote in your review. To all other readers, she (I can only assume that you're a girl) told me that I was an author that could even give Tamora Piece a run for her money, apologies for blasphemy. I got this super warm and fuzzy feeling inside when you wrote that, you have no idea. You know, that completely made my day, week and month. Thank you so much for the compliment and support.**

**luv ya!**

**Your friendly neighborhood Lioness**

**Alanna**


	9. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. Don't like it? Don't read it. Steal the plot and die.**

**Hey everyone. This'll be a rather long Author's Note. I have a lot of questions I need to ask, and stuff I need to say. Can you all just try to bear with me for a bit? Thanks a lot.**

**For starters, can someone please tell me what the bloody hell a 'Mary Sue' is? Someone told me that I had made Kel into a 'Mary Sue' but I can't help you if I don't know what it even is.**

**I know where I want to go with this part of the story, but I'm really running dry on ideas for the moment. So just stick it out please. Or you can suggest stuff. That would be really helpful.**

**I've already thought out the end of this instalment, but the thing is; when I first read it, it made sense, but now when I reread it, it seems kinda far fetched. I mean completely plausible, but I'm just afraid that you probably won't like it. I'm gonna post this version anyways, and I need COMPLETELY honest opinions about it. Then if the reviews are bad, I'll redo it.**

**The thing here is, if I have to rewrite it, then my whole idea for the last part of the trilogy goes mostly down the drain.**

**By the way. For the last time, this happens in the spring before Kel would otherwise have passed her Ordeal.**

**Anyways, I'm done boring you, thank you to all of you who have stuck around to read these words.**

**Song of the Chapter: **_Living on a Prayer _** by Jon Bon Jovi (as you can tell, I like classic rock, especially 80's-90's, and I really like Bon Jovi)**

OoOoOoOoOoO

The next month passed swiftly for Kel and her friends. Their days and had fallen into a pattern, and seemed to fly on wings of time, as their friendship tightened, and their training flourished.

Every morning, Kel had training with Queen Thayet, Buri, Yuki and Shinko. Often, the Alesson sisters would join them, and on occasion, Quinn too would come. Their mornings passed swiftly, from riding and tack cleaning to foot weapons, in which Kel excelled beyond most others. The afternoons were longer. After their horseback weapons practice, the rest of the day was reserved for lessons in various subjects. During meditation, Kel and her friends would practice with their exchange of powers, then would collapse into sleep, only to shortly begin a new day.

After a month of training, Kel was shocked to see how many Rider trainees had dropped out for various reasons, the training being too hard, arranged marriages, or for other personal reasons. Brekke, Colleen, Quinn, and unfortunately Kieran had all stuck it out however.

Kel and Kieran had never had the best relationship. At first, Kel could not understand why the younger girl disliked her so, but later found out that Kieran had been at the convent two years behind Kel herself, but had never completed her training, her parents preferring to send her to the Riders.

Kieran had witnessed Kel's many failings, and rebellions, and had joined the rest of the ladies in their dislike for the ex-page.

In total, the trainee group had been reduced from twenty two down to twelve. Buri had told her that before the end off summer training, that number would be reduced by half.

Normally, the loss of trainees would not diminish the forces, as up to fifty trainees would try out a year, but this year there was a significant lack of participation. Many of the old Riders, especially the commanders would be retiring, and they needed all of the replacements that they could find.

However, this year, with the diminished number of trainees, the number of Rider groups would have to be reduced, which would be a blow to the Tortallan defence at the Scanran border.

Kel worked as hard as she could, as did her friends. They were determined not to drop out, but to in the end serve the Crown at the border.

Their friendship was tighter than Kel's had been with her page friends. When Kel had been at the palace, she had been the only girl there, and though her friends attempted to look past that fact, it still remained that she was different. In the Riders, however, she was at the same level as Colleen, Brekke, and Quinn, even though she was a noble. They were more similar than she had been with Neal, who was court-born of an old house.

As they continued to toy with their everlasting connection, their magic grew stronger. Not only could they mind speak over greater distances, but they could effectively share Gifts, or in Quinn's case, wild magic. Even so, only the bearer of the Gift in question could use it fully, but Kel could now light a fire, heal small wounds, and see poisons and lies. Through Quinn, they were accepted by animals, but had not been able to understand the speech of animals yet.

Kel, though she had not magic to offer, still had her own gift of sorts. When her friends called upon her spirit, they were greeted by calm. Having spent a number of years among the Yamanis, Kel's mind was always calm and relaxed, in contrast to her friends'. Whenever the day became stressful, usually on account of Kieran of Syrigane, Kel gave her friends calm comfort and support. Throughout the weeks of training, her offering more than made up for her lack of a magical gift.

oooooooooooooo

So it was as the spring training period drew to a close. In three days, they would be travelling to Pirate's Swoop for their summer training.

"Why are we heading south, and not north to the border?" Brekke asked one day, while the trainees were grooming their horses. "Wouldn't it be more useful if we helped at the border, and trained at the same time?"

"No Alesson." Buri said. "We are going to Pirate's Swoop, for several reasons. The first is that we do not think you ready for the fight against Scanra." A murmur of protest rose in the trainees, but died as Buri continued. "However, there are other reasons. Our King has been focused on the threat of Scanra to such a point that he has forgotten that we have other enemies close to home. The Copper Islands for one. Carthak for another. We are travelling to the coast to help protect the realm while other warriors protect from the north."

The trainees nodded in understanding. Onua added, "With us will be travelling a number of knights. There are few trainees this year, and we need aid in scouting the western coast. Lady Alanna of Pirate's Swoop will be among them, as will be Lord Imrah of Legann. We leave in two days. Now go to your midday meal." the trainees scattered.

When they sat down in the mess hall, Kel was the first to speak.

"Lady Alanna's coming. That means that my best friend Neal will be there too. I can't wait to see him. It's been over three months since I've seen any of my old friends."

Brekke's face showed mock hurt. "What now, Keladry. Are your common born friends not good enough for you. I always knew that you were the sort of noble who only ever associates with other stuck up nobles like yourself."

Kel's face fell. She took Brekke's mock disdain for truth. "I didn't mean it like that. They were my friends from the palace, and I can't exactly throw them away because I have new friends. What kind of a person would I be?"

"I wasn't being serious, Kel." Brekke softened. "All of us here know that you come with a history. We're not trying to compare ourselves to your old friends from your page year. WE accept you, already knowing that you have a best friend, and that you have other noble friends."

"She's right Kel." Quinn said calmly. "What kind of people would we be if we scorned you, just for having friends. We're still there for you, even if it's along with an army of others."

"Thank you." Kel whispered, then decided to change the subject. "We still have a bet going on how long Kieran's going to last. My money's still on before we leave to go south."

"Not a chance," Colleen laughed. "She'll at least take off with us, but will probably quit on the road when she finds out how hard it is."

"I think that she might last all the way to Pirate's Swoop." Quinn said thoughtfully. "But they say that summer training is far harder than anything in the spring. She'll quit a few days after we get there."

"I'm already out on this one." Brekke threw her hands up in mock surrender. "I can't even believe that she outlasted the three weeks I had predicted."

Their conversation turned to lighter matters, an they continued to bicker as they walked outside for training.

Kel was saddling Hoshi, when out of the corner of her eye, she saw a short red haired knight, in a golden tunic and violet breeches. Her mind didn't register the presence of the Lioness until she heard a low voice behind her.

"I see you didn't even miss me enough to notice when I return from battle." Kel spun around, and came to face with emerald green eyes. Dropping Hoshi's bridle, she threw her arms around the tall squire.

"Neal! I missed you so much. How was it? What did you learn? Did you fight many battles? What's the Lioness like? How are the others? Is it-" her voice was cut off as Neal placed a hand over her mouth.

"Patience Keladry. I'm not home for two hours and you're already tiring me out with question. We'll talk later, my _lovely_ knight mistress and I are going to be training with the Riders for the next little while, and we're coming with you to Pirate's Swoop, so we'll have plenty of time to catch up. For now," he bent and picked up the bridle, "Saddle up and let's get going."

Kel laughed. It was good to have Neal back, even considering his sarcasm, and ridiculous ideas. As they left the stables side by side, Ke came faced to face with three curious faces.

"Keladry of Mindelan. You talk about this Nealan for a month to us, and then when he finally shows up, you don't even introduce us?" Brekke feigned dismay. "I'm hurt, you cut me deep."

They all burst out laughing, and started to head to the training ring. Kel hid her amusement by giving introductions.

"Neal, this is Brekke and Colleen Alesson and Quinn Blythe. Everyone, this is Nealan of Queenscove."

Her three friends' amused faces turned into ones of true shock.

"Kel, you told us he was a noble, but you didn't say that he was the heir of Queenscove!" Colleen managed to stutter out, before bowing low to a surprised Neal.

"As much as I'm used to this kind of talk behind my back, I would much prefer it if you called me Neal. Only my least favourite aunt calls me Nealan." the tall squire laughed.

Kel could see hesitation in her friends' faces. Even though she herself was a noble, the others felt more comfortable around her, primarily because her family was only recently ennobled. She could understand why a commoner would feel uncomfortable around the heir to the Queenscove house, which was lesser in power only than Conte and Naxen lines.

_Kel, I'm not sure about this. _Quinn voice rang in her mind.

_He's right Kel,_ Colleen added, _ He is a very powerful noble._

_There's nothing to it. _Kel argued, _ He's really nice, and he's my best friend. He's not like the other nobles. He's more like us than you think._

_We're commoners Kel. You're a noble, so maybe he was only nice to you because of it. _Colleen sounded nervous, _He probably won't look the same way at us._

_Look, he's squire to the Lioness, who's husband is common born. He won't scorn you or anything. Besides, he's my best friend, so just give him a chance, please. And call him Neal, not Nealan. He hates anyone calling him by his full name._

_I'm still not sure,_ Brekke spoke up, _But we'll give it a shot._ They broke off the connection.

Aloud, Brekke turned to a confused squire, who had watched the wordless dispute, not understanding a thing. She held out her hand.

"Hello, Neal. I'm Brekke. We're Kel's friends from the Queen's Riders, and we're glad to have you here with us." She shot a look at her sister and Quinn, who each greeted Neal in turn.

"Trainees, enough talking, you can catch up later!" Onua called out to them. "For now, get to the paddock!" Kel and her friends ran the rest of the way to where the trainers were waiting.

Kel swung a leg over Hoshi's back and pulled out her practice sword. Beside her, she saw the others do the same. Neal was riding one of the spare ponies left by a trainee who had dropped out.

Their training began. The twelve trainees were split into two groups, and were told that they needed to disarm or unhorse the opponents before the members of their own team were out.

The game moved quickly and silently, only interrupted by shouts of, "Faster, Jayth!" or "Keep that arm straight, Mindelan." from the trainers, or "Behind you!" from the team members.

Kel and her friends discovered another advantage to their soundless communication. When a loud shout was employed to warn against an attacker, then said attacker would know that the defender would be about to turn, and would have time enough to counter. However, with mind spoken warnings, the defender still held an element of surprise against an attacker sneaking up behind them.

In the end, the team led by Kel had beaten the team led by Conner Jayth, a short boy of sixteen.

The trainees stabled their mounts quickly and hurried to the edge of the Royal Forest, where they usually held their Rider lessons.

That day, they would be working on stealth in the forest. A Rider had to be able to scout, and that meant moving silently through the woods.

Buri explained the drill, "One of you will be blindfolded in the centre of the ring, with only a bow, no arrows. One trainee from the ring will have to touch them before they're 'shot' by the centre trainee."

Colleen was picked first to be blinded. The trainees spaced themselves far apart, just close enough to see her in the forest. Colleen stood still, a drawn arrowless bow in her hand. the trainees watching could tell that she was straining her ears for any sound of movement.

A blonde trainee girl was silently chosen to approach. She was as quiet as possible, and made it almost halfway to the waiting girl, before a twig snapped under her foot. Colleen swung around and aimed her bow at the red faced girl.

"Very good Alesson," Sarge's loud voice rang out. "Now, if you had been an enemy sentry, our scout would have been found out and we would be dead. You have to be very careful when approaching enemy camps."

The rest of the drill went smoothly, with the exception of Brekke, being 'accidentally' tripped by Kieran when it was her turn to sneak up on Kel. Neal was hopeless with this. Training to be a knight, he had never be taught stealth, but rather how to fight openly and in force. Kel was good at it. Her many years in the Yamani Islands had taught her to calm her nerves and act slowly and carefully. Her years around the emperor's court had taught her also to be aware of her surroundings and listen carefully around her.

Neal ate with Kel and her friends at dinner, while Alanna sat with Onua, Buri and Sarge. Colleen, Brekke, and Quinn had warmed up slightly to the squire, and were less conscious of their different births. Kel was delighted to have her best friend back.

He told them all of what was going on at the borders. They had met more of the killing devices that had plagued the Convent during Kel's last year. All of Kel's friend from the palace were still alive and fighting. They all sent their greetings to her.

After the evening meal, the trainers took advantage of the presence of Alanna and Neal, to review basic healing for Gifted, and Giftless.

Meditation was relaxing for them. Kel spent the entire time at the back of the room, pretending to meditate, while in fact she was calling on Colleen's Gift to heal a few bruises from the day. She managed to heal most of them, but for one particularly big one, she had grown tired, and Colleen had to help her.

Kel hugged Neal good night, and he left for the palace with the Lioness. Kel and her friends hurried back to the barracks, and climbed wearily to their dorms. The girls said good night to Quinn, and entered their own room.

By now, more than half of the girls had left. The only ones remaining were Kel, Brekke, Colleen, Kieran, a tall blonde girl by the name of Flanna. and a quiet ex-convent friend of Kieran named Aimee. The long hall, intended to house more than thirty girls, was cold and empty, with only the closest six beds in use.

Kel collapsed into her own bed that night with a smile on her normally calm face.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**TO ALL MY REVIEWERS:**

**Heya!**

**I'm sorry if this is a little less action filled, and plot filled than other chapters, but my idea well is running really dry for this story.**

**Keep the reviews coming. I was going to ask something in this author's note, but now I can't remember what it was going to be. I might remember for next chapter.**

**I found this mistake a number of times in various stories I read. A heroine and heroin are two VERY VERY, extremely and undeniably different things, so please don't confuse them. A heroine is a female hero, Alanna the Lioness, or Keladry of Mindelan, or Eowyn of Rohan. That's a heroine, one who saves many lives. Heroin on the other hand is an illicit drug, injected into the blood stream. It's horribly addictive, and will kill you. So make a difference. One saves masses of lives, and the other takes masses of lives. When you're writing a story, you should be using 'heroine'-with-an-e.**

**You know, in this chapter, I let out some MAJOR foreshadowing for the next instalment. I wonder how many of you will figure it out. If you do, please inform me.**

**Hey, this part of the story, which has half as many chapters as 'A Lady From Kel' already has more words archived. Brilliant.**

**For the record, when this is done, I'm starting an Eowyn centred, Lord of the Rings fiction.**

**luv ya!**


	10. Author's note Interlude

**This is just an Author's Note chapter. Sorry about that.**

**Okay, I'm really sorry that I can't write for a bit, but my exams start tomorrow, and I really really need to study.**

**I only have four days of exams, 7 tests in total. Then I will write as much as possible every day. I find that the more I write, the easier it gets to do so. I'll even try to write chapters by hand between exams.**

**Look, I'll even post my schedule, so that you can count down until the next update.**

**ooooooooooo**

**AM Physics (really need to study)**

**PM French (will fail even though I do study. Anyone read _Thérèse Raquin?_)**

**AM Math (pretty confident about this one)**

**PM History (I got a good enough shot at a good mark)**

**AM Chemistry (can do in my sleep left handed blindfolded and under the influence)**

**PM English (I got enough going for me, but if anyone here has read _Things Fall Apart_, that would be so helpful)**

**AM Geography (in my sleep left handed)**

**ooooooooooo**

**Then after that, I'm home free, and ready to update till my heart's content**

**So you get it. I need to study hard for a few things, unless I want to fail at life, but after that, you get all of the chapters you could ever hope for. Get it? Got it. Good.**

**After that, I'm also going to be out west skiing for New Year's, so I will try my hardest to give you a new chapter before, and then one after. Please don't give up on me yet.**

**Thank you for everyone who wished me luck on exams. I luv all of you so much, and good luck on your own tests/exams/school/life, or whatever else you lot got going for you.**

**I hope that none of you ever give up on my story.**

**In the last chapter, I mentioned that I would post something that's a little far fetched. This wasn't it. I will tell you when the lunacy begins.**

**oooooooooo**

**Here's a little update on the state of my stories.**

**STORIES FINISHED AND ARCHIVED:**

**A New Life**

**I Will Remember You**

**Love Her For That**

**Destiny**

**A Lady From Kel**

**STORIES IN PROGRESS:**

**A Rider From a Lady**

**STORIES TO COME:**

**Final installment of the Rider Kel trilogy. Name TBA**

**A Queen of Rohan (Lord of the Rings: Eowyn centered)**

**Tyne of Tortall (Tamora Pierce: Original Character centred)**

**Unforgiven (Tamora Pierce: Keladry centered)**

**Look for these after the completion of A Rider From a Lady**

**luv ya!**

**Your friendly neighbourhood Lioness**

**Alanna**


	11. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. Don't like it? Don't read it. Steal the plot and die the most painful death I can come up with.**

**When I wrote that my favourite Tamora Pierce Tortall books are in order Aly-Alanna-Kel-Daine, someone asked me why that was so. Since I have nothing else to write about, here goes.**

**It's not that I disliked the Daine books, but I never felt that they held the same flow as the other series'. The Immortals Quartet was more like four separate stories, and I didn't like the lack of continuity, if you see what I mean. Besides, I never liked the whole Daine/Numair thing going on (apologies to all D/N worshippers.) It didn't feel right the way Alanna's relationship with George did. But I really did like the books.**

**The Kel series was really good too. It's probably tied with Alanna. I liked how well developed Kel's character was, and how se was almost a polar opposite of her idol Alanna.**

**The Alanna books were awesome. I felt that the story was good, and the romance was well fitting and didn't drag the plot down. It was brilliant: first the obvious choice, Jon, who's the Crown Prince, and Alanna, who's brave, smart, strong, gifted, courageous... But then you had George, who was her obvious match. Subconsciously, she trusted him more than she did Jon, and he always accepted her for who she was, and was open and honest with her (apologies to A/J worshippers).**

**The Aly books I felt were different from the rest. Not the fact that they were two books while the others were quartets, because this series could very well have been in four parts. But it was the fact that while the other series' centre on the character 'finding her place' while a sub plot revolves around, the Aly books focused, not solely on Aly's quest to find acceptance, but more on the raka rebellion, with Aly's story as a sub plot. See? I liked that one.**

**Song of the Chapter: **_Last Kiss _** by Pearl Jam (tragic and classic, :) )**

**luv ya!**

OoOoOoOoO

The next day passed in a breeze for Kel. She now had her best friend, idol, and Rider friends all with her, and they would shortly be travelling to Pirate's Swoop along the coast for summer training. Very little could mar the bubble of contentment around her.

"Riders, take the afternoon to pack. We leave tomorrow morning." Sarge shouted at them after the midday meal was finished. "Though I expect to see you all ready for Rider lessons, evening classes and meditation."

The trainees all hurried out of the hall. They knew that if their packing was done quickly and effectively, then they would be allowed the entire afternoon off.

Neal left them to pack with his 'delightful' knight mistress. Kel knew that however much he told them of his hatred for Alanna the Lioness, inside he respected and admired her as a knight and as a healer. He had told Kel that the reason that he was squire to her was to learn to be an effective healer, but Kel knew that it had only been a cover so that his best friend wouldn't feel bad that he had taken the place she had wanted.

"Kel, come back." a hand was waved in front of her face. Coming back to reality, Kel realized that she was standing in front of the dorm room, staring at the door in front of Colleen.

Shrugging, they walked into the dimly lit room. Kel walked to her bed, which was next to the door and pulled out a travelling pack. Buri and Onua passed the girls and headed for their connecting rooms at the far end of the room.

Kel was surprised when she saw Kieran and Aimee each packing all of their belongings in their trunks.

"We're not leaving for six months you know. Just six weeks." Brekke commented.

Kieran shot them a cold glance. "We're not going with you. Aimee and I are returning to the convent, where _real_ women learn." Aimee shrugged and continued packing.

Kel looked at Flanna who shook her head. "I'm staying to the end." She said indifferently, then resumed her own packing.

Kieran changed into a lady's riding dress, and waited for Aimee to do the same. "You want us gone, don't you? Don't want us _ladies_ around you do you?"

"Now, Kieran, we said nothing of the sort. We never gave you any reason to leave." Colleen protested calmly. Brekke only laughed softly.

"Well, we'll see who will be laughing when I'm safely married at home, and you're lying _dead_ on some battlefield, cut up by those vile Scanrans." Kieran countered.

"Now see here Kieran," Kel said, feigning shock, "There's no need to be so harsh. The reason we're training is so that we'll be the ones to kill the Scanrans. Or do you have no faith in Onua, Buri and Sarge's training abilities now?" Her face was impassive.

Rather than answer, Kieran and Aimee hefted their trunks up between them and left the dorm. When the door opened, Kel saw three or four boys also leave with trunks.

"Now the Riders will be in trouble." Flanna said to them. She was usually quiet, keeping to herself, but when she spoke, was a friendly person to be around. "There are only four girls left and three boys."

Brekke looked troubled. "I know that the training is designed to filter out anyone who isn't the absolute best for the job, but normally there are fifty trainees that start out, then at least twenty that continue to become Riders. Now there's only six of us. We had better pray to the gods that no one else drops out. Besides, a number of Riders will be retiring shortly, especially the commanders. With no one to fill the places, King Maggur will have a great advantage over us."

"What are we going to do?" Kel asked, genuinely worried.

"There isn't very much that we can do, other than reduce the number of Rider groups and pray to the gods that more try out next year." Flanna shook her head. The girls had abandoned the packing to talk. "My brother told me once that there are four kinds of warriors. There are the heroes like Alanna the Lioness. They find far off lands to fight alone. There are your generic knights, who travel around, helping here and there, following assignments. There are also soldiers. Men that will do what you want, but need to be led. They are the basis of the army and the King's Own."

"What's the last kind?" Colleen asked when Flanna paused.

"There are commanders. Those who have a knack for knowing where they are and where everyone around them is and should be. Such people are born, rarely made. It takes a gift, like Buri has, or Raoul of Goldenlake, or that girl they talk about, the Protector." Kel's mind started when she heard her nickname, though her face remained even. "Natural commanders are as few as heroes, and the Riders are lacking. They need everyone they can get, and we don't have much to offer."

The girls resumed packing, reflecting on Flanna's words. If it was true, than the war was hanging on the edge of a knife. ONe man or woman could sway the outcome either way.

It didn't take them long to finish packing. To relax, Kel went outside to a practice court to practice a glaive pattern. The sun was shining brightly, and the Riders courts were empty, everyone being at the border.

Kel closed her eyes and centred the blade given to her by Yuki. She started slow and carefully, taking time to get every move forceful and exact. After a minute, she sped up and closed her eyes. She found it easier to concentrate when she wasn't able to see any distractions.

At the end, her glaive finished an inch from the stone ground. Clapping met her ears. Looking up, she saw the Lioness, Neal, Buri and the remaining Rider trainees lining the fence. Kel scanned the trainee faces. All that remained were herself, Brekke, Colleen, Quinn, Flanna, Conner, and the tall boy Kel had faced on her first day.

She bowed Yamani-style to the spectators.

"You really know how to swing that thing don't you?" Alanna asked curious.

"May I see it?" Buri asked. Kel handed her the handle of the long weapon. The commander's eyes widened in shock as she felt the weight of it. "With the way you can use it, you should keep it close when we're on the road. Now come, we have lessons to get to."

As they all left, Neal clapped a hand on her shoulder. "You did well by keeping up the training, Kel. It's good." quietly, he whispered, "Kel, have you heard the rumour of the Protector of the Small. A tall girl who wanders around, helping all those in need. Hasn't been seen in nearly three years?" Kel internally shivered, but nodded to Neal, " You know, it's said that she carried around a long spear with a large blade, and wielded it in no manner ever seen before. Con you draw any conclusions here?"

Kel was surprised at what Neal had said. Sometimes he was too smart for her own good. Indifferently, she shook her head, and ran to catch up with Quinn.

"She's lying." Brekke's eyes still glowed dark blue with traces of the Sight. "I could see through it. She knows something about that. Do you think-" she turned to Neal.

"That Kel is the Protector? I have no doubt. But Kel has always been modest, and wouldn't want anyone to treat her any differently. She does have a knack for commanding though."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was a second year page, we were on our summer training, out in the hill country. Me and some others were cornered by bandits. The third year who had been leading us froze up, and with good reason. No one could see a way out. Then this boy comes along. He finds a cave halfway up the cliff, and convinces us to follow him. A battle that should have ended with all of us pages dead, came clean with only one minor injury. The boy kept a clear head, and when we told Lord Wyldon later about it, even he was impressed by the thinking and tactics."

"What happened?"

"The thing is, the boy clean vanished, no one knew where. We searched for him, but he was gone. Years later, after I had even forgotten most of it, we found out that that was Kel there. She was the one to save us."

Colleen came up behind them as they approached the Forest. "We heard of something similar with Kel." She didn't mention the dream or connection. "When she was at the convent, there was a raider attack on the City. More Scanrans than had ever shown up before. Kel came up on the wall to see, and noticed a number of men coming round the back way. She warned the guards, but they wouldn't believe her, as she's a woman and all. So Kel, she's runs around to the back and manages to scare the party of raiders into submission, then vanishes. She knew that her best bet was in fear, not arms, which is what most would have thought."

"I heard about that when the Lioness and I went north. we heard of the men that were convinced that the Convent was under the protection of the goddess Tyne. That was Kel?" the girls nodded. "Mithros, that girl has a gift, and needs to use it. Maybe I'll get Alanna to put in a good word for her."

By then, the group had reached the edge of the Royal Forest. The Alesson sisters went over to Kel and Quinn, while Neal returned to the side of his knight mistress.

That afternoon, they went over lessons on hunting. As they travelled to Pirate's Swoop, that would be their sole source of food.

They managed to catch a number of small game, rabbits and such. As they returned together to the barracks, Conner was sent to give the meat to the cooks,

Dinner was uneventful. Kel and her friends spent the entire time confusing Neal by mind speaking with each other through the meal. When one would burst out laughing, the poor squire would turn in confusion, but received no explanation.

Evening classes were on immortals. Tkaa the basilisk came from the palace to instruct them on attack methods of spidrens, stormwings, and hurroks. They learned how to identify the leaders, and attack in groups.

The trainees were relieved of meditation to sleep, since they would be rising with the sun the next morning.

ooooooooooo

Kel was walking to the lavatory at the far end of the girls dorms later that night after the others had gone to sleep. She was walking past Onua's door when she heard voices. Well knowing that eavesdropping was wrong, she glanced around the room and approached the ajar door.

"Buri, what are we to do? There's only seven of them for Mithros' sake!"

"I'm not sure Onua. At least twenty tried out and I saw promise in most of them. How could most of them have dropped out?"

"You know that we'll have to reduce the number of Rider groups by a quarter at least."

"I know that, but we have matters closer to home. You know that many pirates have been spotted along the coast. King Jonathan is so preoccupied by the north that he has forgotten that we do have other enemies. King Oron, you know the luarin ruler of the Copper Islands? They say that he's half mad. He has begun to exile and execute other luarin nobles."

"Yes I know. And rumour has it that the native raka have their eye on the young Balitang ladies."

"We can't afford to have such an unstable neighbour who can and will turn on us shortly. But nothing will sway Jonathan's mind." there was an audible sigh.

"We need commanders Buri. We need enough people to take charge. Up north and in the west."

"I know, but there were only a few trainees that held true potential, and they left. All except one that has a gift. Keladry of Mindelan is-"

Kel jerked her head away from the door. She had a gift? The Daughters had always told her that she was good for nothing. It wasn't possible that she was a commander.

She returned to bed with considerably more weighing on hr mind.

OoOoOoOoO

**TO ALL MY REVIEWERS:**

**I have dropped so many hints and so much foreshadowing that you should be really thick if you don't have an idea of the next instalment's chapter. I mean come on now.**

**I really have nothing to say here, except keep up the reading.**

**Just keep reading**

**Just keep reading**

**Just keep reading**

**Reading, reading**

**What do we do?**

**We READ!**

**Take a leaf out of Dory's book.**

**luv ya!s**


	12. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

**Sorry that this is a little later than usual, but my exams are finishing, and I have a lot of work to do. I have to finish my surrealism commentary for art class, and I have a career planning portfolio for guidance that was due about a week ago.**

**Hey, I have a deal for the lot of you. I'm gonna keep this story friendship based, DON'T STOP READING.... but I promise that I will write two short stories, or one shots that are purely Kel/Neal, and Kel/Dom, one of each. That way, you keep reading this, knowing that you have romance fics coming soon. Is that a deal?**

**Song of the Chapter: **_Why Can't I _** By Liz Phair (I can't listen to this song without thinking of The Realms of the Gods, and vice versa, because when I first read the book, I was listening to this. It's funny how your mind works.)**

**luv ya!**

OoOoOoOoO

Kel didn't go to her morning training that morning with the queen and the Yamanis. This would be her first trip with the Riders, and they would be on horseback all day long. She needed all of her strength and rest, unused to the road.

When Buri and Onua called out "Riders, turn out!" she had almost entirely forgotten about the previous night's conversation.

The girls stumbled out, packs carried over a shoulder, half asleep. They saw the three boys also tired, walk out of their own dorm.

The mess hall was empty when they entered. Near all of the Rider groups were out at the border, and the one or two that were stationed in Corus, would be asleep for at least another bell.

Alanna, Neal and Imrah of Legann, who had recently arrived, all joined them for breakfast.

Kel and her friends were half awake as they saddled their mounts. Kel had entrusted her beloved Peachblossom to Stefan the hostler for the time being, after promising to come back for him later. She saddled Nightflower, and tied Hoshi in the string with the other ponies.

The trainees would be changing ponies around midday, as it was too much strain for a small pony to carry the burden of a tall Rider for a full day.

As she swung into the saddle, passing her pack to Buri, who was driving the cart. Onua wouldn't be coming with them, as she had Rider affairs to take care of in Corus. Both Daine and Numair were occupied in the north, and wouldn't be there this year, which left solely Buri and Sarge to look after the trainees, in the company of Alanna, Neal, and Sir Imrah.

Brekke rode by on her chestnut, and Colleen was right behind her sister on her golden Brightness. They met with Quinn and the other trainees to set off.

Queen Thayet saw them off at the gates. Ordinarily, the queen, who had once been Commander of the aptly named Queen's Riders, would train with them over the summer, returning in time for the fall social season. However, the Grand Progress was coming to a close, ending by a royal wedding, so the entire family was busy with all sorts of arrangements.

They rode out mostly in silence, all lost in their own thoughts. Kel was thinking about how dramatically her life had changed in the last months. She had previously been a timid Convent lady, afraid to express her opinion, or to take action on anything, after having been starved and beaten down for six years. Now she had three close friends, her best friend behind her, and a number of squires and knights to fend for her. She was part of the Queen's Riders, and well on her way to becoming a warrior.

_Kel, Keladry of Mindelan?_ Brekke's voice rang in her head._ What's wrong?_

_Nothing is wrong._

_You can't possibly expect us to believe that. _ was the calm reply _ You have been out of it all day. Something is wrong now._

_I''m fine now, Brekke. Don't worry about anything at all._

_Kel-_

_Truly, I'm fine. I just need some time to think._

_That's fine, Kel, just take care. _They broke their conversation.

ooooooooooooooooo

The next two days passed slowly. They stopped riding only for midday meal and nightfall. All of the trainees grew numb from the continuous time in the saddle. There was no excitement, and they all simply prayed that they could reach Pirate's Swoop soon enough.

On the morning that they were scheduled to reach Pirate's Swoop, Buri and Sarge gathered them after the camp had been taken down.

"Trainees, we have a test for you." There was a murmur of question that rippled through the crowd. "We are due to arrive at Pirate's Swoop in less than day. You will be making your way on your own." Kel was startled. They were going alone? "Sarge, Alanna, Squire Nealan, Sir Imrah and I will ride ahead to the castle, and you lot will follow half an hour later. We wish to see if you can fend for yourself for a short trip."

Alanna handed Quinn a horn. "Sound this if you are in need, you are close enough to the Swoop that they will help you. Nealan and I will be scrying, and we will follow your progress. We want to know what you will do."

The trainees all nodded, still slightly confused as to why they were to travel without the trainers. Buri, Sarge, Alanna, Neal, and Sir Imrah all mounted their horses and rode away at a fast pace.

For the next half hour, the trainees sat around the ashes of what had once been a fire.

"What can happen to us between now and the time we reach Pirate's Swoop?" Flanna said aloud.

Everyone else was lost in thought for a moment. "A lot can happen." Quinn replied, "This is the ideal raider season, and with all of the Crown's soldiers up north, bandits and pirates will come quickly and strike hard."

"Buri never would have let us go, if she didn't trust that we would be able to make it." Conner told them.

"Besides, we have a horn, and the Lioness will be following us." Colleen said.

"Just in case, we should have a plan for the off chance that we're attacked." Brekke said. "Does anyone have any experience with tactics or command?" she looked pointedly at Kel, who gazed determinedly elsewhere.

Trysten, the tall boy Kel had sparred against her first day, raised a hand. "My father was a sergeant in the King's army. He taught me his tactics before he died."

"Very good," Brekke said, standing up. "We should get going now, but in case we're trapped, we all listen to Trysten. Is that safe with all of you?" Everyone nodded and stood up.

They saddled their ponies, and tied the rest in a string. Buri and Sarge had taken the cart with them, so all that the trainees had were their ponies and weapons.

Kel rode Nightflower, her glaive in hand. Buri had told her to carry it when they travelled. Her griffin sword was clipped onto her belt, and her bow and quiver were on her shoulder. The rest of the trainees carried ordinary spears, and Quinn carried the war horn.

The seven of them set out, Quinn, who had wild magic, leading the string of spare mounts. By midday, nothing out of the ordinary had happened, but each trainee had eyes only for their surroundings.

They ate a short midday meal on horseback, and took little time to change mounts.

It was only three hours after midday, when they crested a small hill, that they stumbled across a bandit camp. Hurriedly, they tried to back up unseen, but already a sentry had spotted the seven Riders.

There were only a dozen raiders in the camp, but to an untrained Rider, the number was already too many.

A horn sounded vaguely behind Kel. Quinn had sounded a distress call. That only further annoyed the bandits.

The trainees turned to Trysten, who was staring at the approaching men, transfixed. Kel saw immediately that the terrified boy was in no position to come up with a plan. He had been taught the ways of his father, maybe, but had never come to face with a live enemy. He did not have experience in matters when his life and the lives of others were in danger.

Kel took a second to look at the others. Brekke and Colleen had never been in a skirmish before, they had told her so. Neither had Quinn. By looking at the way Flanna's eyes were wide, and her face was white with fear, Kel guessed that she had never swung a blade against another human being. Conner's family were servants at the palace, so the only fighting he ever saw was in the streets.

She sighed. She very much wished to not have to lead. Command took self confidence, and the Convent had beaten any of _that_ out of her. Only the knowledge that the trainee's lives rested with her judgement incited her to ride forwards.

"Conner, Trystan at the front. Spears ready. I want you to take out anyone who comes anywhere near us. Flanna, and Brekke behind them. I want you with bows. Keep them back. Don't waste arrows, I want to see every single shaft in a raider. Quinn, call again, then take out a bow. Take care of the mounts, and watch our backs. If you see anyone behind us, call out. Colleen, can you protect us?"

"I can try. I can also target their long weapons and try to burn them, but my aim isn't the best, and it would be draining."

"No, we don't want that. All I want you to do is send out a flash of light, or a shield, periodically when you see them load bows. The rest of the time, we want our vision clear."

The others quickly complied with her orders. Kel herself raised her glaive at the oncoming bandits. They were slow, approaching on foot.

The trainees were the first to move. Kel raised her hand and three arrows shot through the air. They embedded themselves in the men, killing two and injuring one other.

"There is no time to be afraid now!" Kel shouted. "No time to think. If you don't kill them, they will kill you without a second thought." she was lost in anticipation. This was what she was meant to do, and she felt strangely at ease while leading her friends.

A volley of arrows from their enemy was cut off by a flare of teal fire. Colleen stood behind them, hands raised, eyes closed in concentration. Kel understood her friend's case. Colleen had learned the theory of these spells in an old book, but she had never practised them in an actual situation. It took a great deal of focus on her part to perform any spell while nervous and distracted.

Kel balanced the glaive on her saddle and pulled out her bow. She shot a bandit down, as three more arrows took down another two bandits. As the enemy approached, Kel realized that they did not have time for bows. It was a slower process, and though Colleen was able to deflect arrows, she did not know how to create a barrier for men, such as the one created nine years before around fief Dunlath.

"Last shot!" she called. Three arrows were shot, and three bandits fell. "Swords out now." There was a resounding sound of five swords being pulled from scabbards. Colleen was still in a trance, and Kel held her glaive poised for a fight.

The five remaining men charged at them, daggers drawn. Kel's company held a great advantage, horsed and outnumbering the enemy.

Kel swung her glaive around and cut down the man in front of her. Her Yamani mask held firm as blood leaked onto her breeches. Beside her, Conner was fighting off two bandits and Trysten cut down one more. Brekke and Flanna stood behind them, blades drawn, as aid. Quinn was steadying the ponies, who were yet unused to the sight of battle. Colleen had taken the horn, and was calling out once more to the trainers.

Kel passed her glaive easily through a bandit's chest. He attempted to stab her as he fell, but only succeeded in opening a wound down her left arm.

Conner was still having difficulty with two bandits attacking him. They were both big men, wielding long knives, and were attacking from either side.

Kel pulled a knife from her saddlebags, and with a quick prayer to the gods to not hit her friend, threw the blade at the nodded his thanks to her as the man fell, and the trainee easily took out the last man.

The battle now over, Kel dismounted. Brekke sharpened her Sight, but saw nobody around them. They all dismounted to await the trainers, who were due to arrive soon, if they had heard the call.

Left arm hanging at her side, Kel walked away from the others, to the cliff near them. It dropped steeply into the Emerald Ocean, which was calm and still. She stood at the edge, careful not to fall down, staring out to the green watered sea, wind blowing through her hair and tunic.

Her friends watched her go, but knew better than to follow. They realized that she simply needed time to think. Think about the skirmish, and the men she had killed.

"She hasn't seen any battle in years, and I don't think that she was entirely ready for it, so soon." Brekke said, voicing her thoughts to the others. They had all gathered away from the bodies. It had taken a lot of will on their own part to retrieve the arrows from the men.

"She's braver than any of us were." Flanna said softly.

"And she was a great commander. She knew how to think on her feet." Conner added.

"I froze." Trysten said, eyes downcast. "Even after being taught by my father, I wasn't prepared for a real battle, where lives were at stake."

Colleen noticed his shame. "It was nothing we will ever hold against you, Trysten. I too wouldn't have known what to do."

The others nodded. "I feel sorry for Kel. She has seen the most battle of all of us, and yet she was the least ready for this." Brekke said, glancing at the girl in question.

"After her experience at the Convent, her spirit was in no way prepared for more pain." Colleen told them.

"That girl has a gift, and we have to ensure that she uses it." Conner said. "Tortall need all of the commanders that it can get. It's rare to find anyone who has a natural talent for it."

"She does have a gift, and everyone knows it but her." Brekke said. She did not say anything of her conversation with Neal. Kel would tell everyone about the Protector of the Small when she was ready. No one could force her to do anything against her will, and it was wrong for Brekke herself to mention her thoughts without Kel's consent.

ooooooooooooooo

Less than five minutes later, Buri, Sarge, Alanna, Neal, and Sir Imrah came flying along the road.

"We heard the call, and Alanna saw the battle from her scrying mirror." Buri said, jumping down from her horse at the sight of the bodies and the red stained grass. The red haired knight held a round mirror tightly in a hand. On the back were painted a number of roses.

"Is everyone safe? Are there any injuries?" Alanna asked.

Brekke answered for them. "We're not hurt, but Kel is over there." she glanced pointedly over to the cliff, where a lone figure was swaying with an ever increasing breeze.

Alanna turned to her squire. "You should go, Nealan. You have known her for the longest, and she trusts you. If we all go, she will only push us away."

The green eyed healer nodded and walked towards his best friend, while the others told Buri of the recent events, and they buried the dead raiders.

He approached Kel slowly, and stood next to her, also gazing out at the water. They stood for a moment like that. Kel was the first to break the silence.

"I don't know what happened, Neal" she said softly, not looking at him. "I felt somehow comfortable with it. It's unnatural. I'm not supposed to feel at ease commanding men, especially when one is older than me."

Neal was surprised. He had thought that she would be upset over the deaths, not her leadership. "Don't say that, Kel. That's the Convent talking through you. There's nothing wrong with taking command when peoples lives are at stake. You did the right thing, remember that." He looked at her.

Kel spun quickly to face him. "You don't understand, Neal." she spoke quietly, but her words cut through the air. "I had to spend six years being convinced that men are better than me, and that I will never amount to anything at all. Six years of that Neal. No matter how much you tell me that I was right, six years of ideas and punishments cannot be undone so swiftly."

"Kel, I didn't mean to hurt you." he said softly, looking away.

Seeing the pained look in his eyes, she softened. "I'm sorry Neal. I don't know what happened. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"It's not your fault Kel. You were mistreated by the Daughters, and it's only suppressed anger and resentment built up inside you." he hugged her tightly. "You will come out of it, I promise. I don't know how long it will take, but you have my word that I will always help you Kel."

She smiled. "Thank you, Neal. Now let's get back to the others." They walked swiftly to the waiting trainees and trainers.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**TO ALL MY REVIEWERS:**

**I'm so sorry about the wait, but I have a lot on my mind right now. I promise that after exams finish, I will update far more often.**

**I'm sorry about the chapter. As you can tell, my idea well is running dry. I'm trying to keep this on track, but I've been a little out of it.**

**i have a small confession to make. You know how I always encourage you to read the Author's Notes as well as just the story? Well often, when I'm really into a story, I'll skip some of the notes. So I understand that if you are really into this story, I can sympathize with not reading this. But then again, do as I say, not as I do.**

**Now instead of posting a long Author's Note here, I'm just gonna update now.**

**luv ya!**


	13. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

**Someone told me that I had made Kel into a Mary Sue. After finally getting an adequate definition of the term, I have a response. I think that the previous number of chapters in this story, and the last one of 'A Lady From Kel' described in detail how hard Kel was working. Yes, I admit that she will be at the top, but the idea here is that she works really hard to get there and to stay there. And besides, isn't a key part of a Mary Sue, the fact that they are strike-down-everyone-stares-beautiful. I left absolutely indication that Kel herself was pretty, or was attracting attention of her friends.**

**In fact, I think that the story is worse, not when the character is perfect, but when his or her life is perfect, flawless, happy, no fights with anyone, life is handed to them on a silver platter style.**

**Quick Question: In near every Kel story I've read, Cleon's betrothed is always named Ermelian of Aminar, or something to that effect. The thing is, I really don't remember her name ever actually being mentioned. Is it just that on author came up with the name, and then the others took it for fact? Can someone tell me where it says his betrothed's name?**

**Song of the Chapter: **_Turn, turn, turn _**by the Byrds, (most of you should have heard it, even if you don't know it by name. You know it's classified as 'psychedelic' rock, or 60's rock.)**

OoOoOoOoO

The stone walls of Pirate's Swoop had never looked more inviting to the Rider trainees than after the battle. On the walls, Kel saw a thin girl of fifteen or sixteen, and a tall boy next to her, of about the same age. Behind them was a tall man with greying hair.

They rode accompanied by Alanna, Neal, Buri and Sarge. Sir Imrah had continued alone along the coast to his home at Port Legann.

The riders stables their mounts and groomed them thoroughly. The ponies were still skittish, after their first battle. They would harden over time, and could be trained to attack, but Riders rarely fought in open battles, so it was unnecessary.

Alanna led them to the baron's castle. When they reached a courtyard, the three people Kel had seen met them. The tall man who could be none other than Baron George, Alanna's husband kissed his wife and held her tightly.

"Trainees, this is my husband, Baron George, and my twin children, Alan and Alianne. Family, this is Brekke, Colleen, Conner, Trysten, Flanna, and Keladry." introductions passed swiftly, and only Alianne showed surprise at Kel's name. "Alan here's a page at the palace. Second year now. Third year this fall. Alianne prefers to sit around and learn here." the girl in question scowled at her mother, and Kel ever the diplomat's daughter and face reader, could tell that these two held far from the closest relationship.

Alianne was taller than her mother, no more than four inches over five feet. She had hazel eyes to match her father's, with a slight more green in them. Long blonde hair only held a tinge of her mother's famous red. In all, Alianne looked considerable more like her father. She wore a simple dark blue dress with a high collar, and held herself with the air of a flirt.

Alan was also tall, though shorter than Kel. He looked a great deal like his twin sister, with the same red blonde hair and hazel eyes. He seemed to be quieter and more reserved than his twin. His sword was clipped on his belt, and he wore his practice clothes, looking ready for a bout of training with the Lioness.

Both of Alanna children looked at the trainees calmly, as though calculating how strong they really were. Baron George was talking to his wife in a low voice.

Brekke's voice flashed in her mind, and in the two others'. _He has the Gift. Not very strong, just all purpose, lighting candles and the like. She has the Sight, and she's got it strong. I've never seen anyone at all with such a strong Sight._

_Could she be able to tell what we're doing now? _Kel asked.

_I can't be sure without asking her _ was Colleen's answer _I wouldn't think so, because this spell doesn't involve any Gift. It's a natural blood bond, or as natural as it comes. But I have no experience with the Sight. I don't know whether strong Sighted would be able to See this._

_Well, to be sure, we shouldn't try to get on her bad side._ Quinn's reasonable voice came through. _Though if she was trained by her father, we shouldn't have trouble._

_I can't read her face _ Kel said _I'm a diplomat's daughter and I spent years in the Yamani Islands where we learned to read expressions. I can't tell by looking if she knows or not. She has the air of a spy or a thief.._

Their exchange was cut short as the girl in question was told to lead the trainees to their rooms. The boys were all together, and the girls were paired. Kel was with Flanna, as the sisters wished to be together.

They put their packs away and hesitantly walked through the hallways. Alianne had followed her father to his office to work, and Alan was practising his swordsmanship with the Lioness. Buri and Sarge had paperwork and reports to fill out for the king and queen.

In the end, the seven trainees wandered out to the practice courts, and watched mother and son sparring. Alanna won handily, within a few minutes, her sword tip was at her son's neck.

They all clapped, a triumphant Alanna and a red faced Alan grinned at them.

"Come, we'll take you to the dining hall for evening meal, then you can meditate and go to sleep. It's been a long day for all of us." They all nodded and followed the mother and son back inside.

Alanna took them to a long, dimly lit hall, while Alan left to change clothes. The hall contained a long table with places set for each of the trainees, trainers and Pirate's Swoop family. Alianne, George and Neal were already seated. Alianne was flirting hopelessly with an indifferent Neal. Kel was surprised. Ordinarily Neal would not hesitate to flirt with and write poetry to the beautiful Alianne. He must have matured a lot more than she ever would have though possible.

With a sigh, she sat next to her best friend. Alianne shot her a jealous look as Neal kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad you're safe now, Kel. When Alanna saw the battle going on, we were all terrified at what might have happened."

"I'm lucky. I only came out with a scratch." she gently touched the bandage wrapped around her left arm. Alanna had healed the cut, but it still hurt slightly.

"Nealan," Alianne tried to get Neal's attention back on herself. "Your Ordeal's coming up, isn't it?" she shifted slightly, so that her chest was directly facing him. Alanna shot her daughter a glare, while George hid laughter. Alan seemed unconcerned about his twin's behaviour. The other trainees sighed and resumed eating.

"Yes it is, Lady Alianne. And I would feel honoured if you were to come to it." He leaned in to speak into her ear. Kel rolled her eyes. Here was the old flirting Neal, back with a vengeance. She turned back to her food. Often at the Convent, she had wished that maybe if she had been beautiful and flirtatious, the Daughters might have accepted her. Next to Neal was the ideal Convent lady. Except this Alianne held a certain charm, an unpredictability. It was something that she couldn't place, but she knew that there was more to this girl than met the eye.

"Nealan, how many times have I told you to call me Aly, not Alianne. Only my mother calls me that." Alanna opened her mouth, but was silenced by a look from her husband. By now, near everyone at the table was watching the discourse between girl and squire.

"Well, Aly, I'm your mother's squire, which gives me every reason to call you by your full name." he said, shooting Kel a pleading glance for help.

Kel came to his aid. "So Neal, how are all of our old page friends doing at the border?" the tension broken, normal talk resumed between everyone. Alianne shot Kel an angry look, then turned to face her father.

"Actually, everyone is fine and healthy. Owen is bouncy as ever. He's squire to your brother Inness actually. Poor boy didn't get any offers for a year. After Cleon passed his Ordeal, he asked your brother to take pity on poor Owen." Kel grinned. She hadn't seen Inness in nearly eight years, nor any others from her family. Conal, she could live without seeing, but she dearly missed the others, especially Anders.

She leaned closer, and whispered to him. "Why does Alianne hate me so much. Did I do anything."

Neal sighed, and he too leaned in. "When you were a page, Alanna would only ever talk about you. Alianne and her mother have little in common, and Aly was just jealous of her mother's attention focusing on a girl who wasn't even her daughter. She's fourteen, and eventually she'll grow out of it, but until then you can just wait, and try not to anger her too much."

Kel nodded, and resumed her meal. Neal was right. It was probably a childhood grudge for Alanna's affections.

When they were finished, the trainees, all exhausted, went to bed. Kel fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow, but her dreams were troubled.

She sensed a mistake. Someone had predicted something and it had gone horribly wrong. She could see ships in the distance, though she could not make out land from sea. A presence was darkening in her mind. Something was about to happen, and she was willing to wager everything she had achieved that it wasn't a good thing. What felt strange was that she could distinctly remember this, as though it had happened long ago.

She woke up with a start. Something was not right. The air was still and felt heavy, though not in any natural sense. It felt as though a blanket had settled over the castle to block out everything.

Dressing quickly, she picked up her glaive and left the room. She wanted to be prepared, just in event that something were to happen. She stole quietly down the hallway.

Once outside, she ran up to the walls. A night watch was on patrol, and the guard were all staring out to sea. She gazed beside them, utterly still, save for her long unbound hair fluttering in the wind.

Suddenly a hand came down on her shoulder. She quickly spun around and twisted the arm of her attacker. A cheerful laugh reached her ears.

"No need to get violent, lass, I'm not here to hurt you." Kel gazed wide eyed at Baron George, before clumsily bowing to him. "No need for that now. Here at night, I'm the same as you. Now what would a young Rider like you be doing out so late. As I recall, you led a fierce battle yesterday."

"I couldn't sleep," Kel answered quietly, looking back out to the water. "Something doesn't feel right. It's the air around us. It feels heavy and unnatural. Something is being hidden, and I don't know what it is."

"Aye, I feel it too. My Sight has been bothering me lately. It's been telling me of a danger, but we can't see what now. The closest I remember feeling to this is when Pirate's Swoop was attacked more than ten years ago. Aly has had flashes too. There's something coming close."

"And with all of the Crown forces up north, the coast is unprotected," Kel finished.

"Well, aren't you a smart one." he said to her. "Aye, with King Jon's attention focused with Scanra, this leaves opportunities wide open with King Oron."

"He's a luarin lunatic." Alanna said, coming up behind them. "He insists on executions, and invasions every other month. Maggur from the north and Oron from the west, and Tortall is in a fix." she sighed. "I only wish that Jon had sense enough to spare some knights to guard the coast."

"Well, we can only hope that Maggur is killed soon, as well as the one they call Blayce the Gallan. And for our beloved neighbours in the Islands, one can only hope that either the luarin come to senses with their king, or that the native raka stop staring at the Balitangs and actually do something."

"What do you mean," Kel asked. Alanna shot her husband a glance, but he nodded.

"She should know. She has a right, and I trust her. Se Keladry, the Copper Islands have a history between the luarin, or white skins, and the native raka. There was a prophecy that a half blood twice royal queen would come back to take the throne for the raka. Now the only two left that fit that particular description are two young ladies, no older than our Aly. They are half raka, descended from the ancient line of ruling queens, the Haimings, and also closely related to the current luarin Rittevons. The native raka are constantly staring at them, but have yet to act or rebel." he sighed. "What Tortall wouldn't give to get an insider in there. Oron has caused such destruction here that I wouldn't mind leading a rebellion myself." he didn't know how his words would soon come back to slap him and his family in the face.

"George." Alanna said sharply, "We shouldn't be telling her all of this."

"Relax, lass. I know what I'm doing."

"Keladry," Alanna turned to the tall girl. "You should get some rest. I feel that something will happen, but if it does, I have a feeling that it won't be tonight."

She didn't know how wrong she was.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**TO ALL MY REVIEWERS:**

**Hey there! I'm finally done exams, so I can continue writing. As you can sort of tell, my idea well is still in a drought, and runs dry. Ideas for the more than obvious next chapter welcome.**

**Most of you are probably asking why I made Aly's character like that. Well, in 'Trickster's Choice' is says how resentful she was of Kel and her mother's attention on the aspiring knight. When she sees the object of her estranged mother's affections, she would naturally be jealous. At the start of the book, she is truly a court flirt, and very pretty. I also left in the air of mystery around her.**

**About the whole Copper Islands thing, I find it very hard to believe that George, as smart and as organized as he is, has absolutely no clue as to the events concerning the Balitangs. Besides, it's best to write what you know, and rather than fill in with some deal about Tyra or Maren, or the other countries that she never mentions, I like George's character, and I wanted to give a little insight and foreshadowing into Trickster's Choice and Queen, which are maybe my favourite series.**

**luv ya!**


	14. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

**Okay now, I am SO sorry. I promised to update regularly, and I haven't. The thing is, I kinda ran out of ideas, so I started writing 'Mistakes' instead. Now with a mind fresh with new thoughts, I'm ready to continue.**

**I have a question for anyone who can answer. You know, in Alanna: The First Adventure, Prince Jonathan and his friends are fourth year pages at the start. But then how could Alanna be the Prince's squire? I mean her first year as a squire would have been his last year as a squire. Can anyone give me a timeline, because I reread it, and I've still got nothing.**

**Shout outs go to 'Stealth Jade Jr' my new beloved beta reader. She has not hesitated to criticize my work and correct any flaws. I believe that I have sent the chapter in three times already, and she still has corrections to make.**

**Without further ado...**

**Song of the Chapter: _Break Away_ by Kelly Clarkson (normally, I really don't like the American Idols, but this particular song I really loved)**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kel returned slowly to the castle, still unsure of Alanna's words. George had mentioned that this King Oron of the Copper Islands was ailing, and could very well attack soon. She knew that with raider attacks mages were to be expected.

Her thoughts stopped there, and she froze, halfway to the castle. "A mage!" She exclaimed softly, "How could I not have seen it before. The air… the stillness. We're being watched!"

Quietly, she ran to the main doors of the manor. The doors had been unlocked when she came outside, but now as she pulled with all of her strength, she found that they wouldn't move.

_Brekke! Colleen! Quinn! Wake up now!_ She screamed in her mind.

_What is it, Kel?_ A sleepy Brekke answered. _It's the middle of the night._

_Why are you waking us up?_ Quinn asked.

Kel calmed herself. _Colleen, I need you to try your Gift. Light a candle, anything._

There was a pause, and then the frantic voice of Colleen rang in her ears. _ I can't do it! Someone has put a dampening spell on!_

_Calm down Colleen,_ Kel said, _I want to try to see if I can't use your Gift from outside._

She concentrated on her tie to Colleen. Relaxing, her mind reached out to the blue fire swirling with green. It felt cool to her touch, but unnatural. She didn't like the feeling of not belonging to the fire. A thread of the magic followed her mind, and Kel opened her eyes; her hand glowed turquoise. With a practiced flick of her hand, she sent a part of the fire to one of the torches on the wall. It shone blue for a moment, then burst into flame.

With a small sigh of relief, she opened her mind link fully to the three others. _Colleen, I can easily use your Gift outside. Quinn, can you use any Wild Magic?_

There was a slight pause. _No, I can't. At that attack on Pirate's Swoop ten years ago, the Carthaki mages didn't know about the Wildmage's talents; now, these mages, whoever they are, know how to stop us!_

Kel let out a moan of frustration. _What can we do now? We can't use the same tactics as they did before, and we don't even know what's coming to us!_ She said to the others.

_Kel, calm down. Your supposed to be the calm leader of us_. Brekke's voice filled her mind, _Calm down now! I want to you use my Sight to determine what is happening, what magic is involved. Then I want you to go find a guard, the Lioness, Baron George, anyone. Tell them what's going on, then do whatever you can to help._

Kel took a deep breath, and steadied herself. _ I don't like this. Fighting in itself doesn't bother me, but I can't wait calmly, not knowing what is coming. I used to like it, but after those years at the convent, I didn't just soften my muscles, but also my mind. Convent ladies are taught to rely on men. We are never told to plan in advance, or wait for something, but to always be surprised._

_Kel_, Colleen said. _You'll do fine. Just go and find help._

_I will. First, will you wake up Neal and Alanna?_ _Our three strongest mages are inside; Alanna, Neal, and you, Colleen. And I'm sure that they planned it to be that way._

Colleen and the others promised to wake the mages and they broke their conversation. Kel opened her eyes and walked to the wall. Her mind reached out for Brekke. A flicker of blue reached the corner of her mind. She opened her eyes, not seeing with them, but 'Seeing' through Brekke's Sight.

Blinding light met her magical eyes. The air was thick with a sickly yellow colour. Looking back at the castle, Kel saw that the stones were laced with the same yellow, and the doors were all solid with the power.

She ran along the walls. The guards were all evenly spaced along the watch towers, oblivious to the magic. She ran further and found George, still standing on the wall, gazing out to sea.

"Yes?" he asked without turning around. Kel hesitated. She had been taught to respect noble men, and to not speak until directly spoken to. Sensing her discomfort, the tall man turned around. "What is it, Keladry? What have you seen?"

"There's magic everywhere. In the air, and around the castle. I can't open the doors, and inside, Colleen can't use her Gift. They've put dampening spells everywhere, and sealed the entire manor, and the surrounding village."

George sighed. "My Sight has been waning with age. I should have sensed as much. Alanna has gone inside to bed. I suspect that they were watching, and activated the spell after she went in."

"Now all we have to fight is what's outside." Kel said. "Colleen is waking the mages up inside to see if they can't lift the spells. Alanna, Nealan, and Colleen are powerful. Maybe together they can lift the spell like Numair Salmalin did ten years ago."

George raised an eyebrow, but did not question Kel's inside source of information. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a small explosion.

Beside them, amid a cloud of yellow smoke, appeared a tall man. His face was continually changing making him nauseating to look at, but he still held an air of superiority. Baron George seemed unfazed while Kel inwardly shrank back, her face still and emotionless.

"Do you always like to make dramatic appearances?" George asked calmly. "You shouldn't waste your magic to impress me."

"Oh, but I'm not the only mage at work here." The mage said in a low soft voice that reached Kel's ears. She noticed that the man's eyes never changed their amber colour, while the rest of his appearance seemed to shift under her gaze.

"Then how many of you are there?" Was the next question George asked.

"That is not important. I have come to negotiate terms with you."

"Name them." Kel noticed that the barons eyes remained cold while his voice was light and carefree seeming. She knew that no matter what the mage asked for, he would refuse. The question was merely a technicality that he followed as a Tortallan noble.

"Well, this is a pleasant castle." The mage drawled. "My king wants it along with the West coast of Tortall; from the South West end to Port Caynn. North of that your king my keep.

"And what's in it for us Tortallans?"

"If you comply without a struggle, there will be no need to attack and take this by force. When we take over, you will be vassals of King Oron. You may keep your land and titles, but you will pay tribute to the Copper Islands. You will fight for us, and this land will legally be part of the Copper Islands."

George seemed to think for a moment then spat at the mage. "We will never bow to that old luarin tyrant. If you want the land, you will have to take it by force. And even then, no Tortallan will submit without a fight."

The mage laughed. "Very well then, that is your loss. Next time we meet, I won't be as generous. I sailed for four days, and I'm not going to sail home empty handed!"

With a flash, he disappeared. From the corner of her eye, Kel saw three great ships appear. They were less than a mile off the coast, and approaching fast.

"Keladry, find the head of the guards, he's on the wall, and then come back. We have few men, and we need a plan." Kel moved to run across the wall, but George took her arm. "You say that you can communicate with your friends?" She nodded. "Tell them to tell Alanna all of this." Kel took off along the wall, running as fast as she could.

She reached the head guard, who was wearing a golden armband. "Sir," she gasped, "You need to report to Baron George."

He nodded, noticing that she was a Rider trainee. Kel doubted whether the man would have listened to her, if she had not been wearing the Rider's emblem on her tunic. He ran off to tell a senty to cover his post.

Kel ran back along the wall to where George was standing. Beside him was also his daughter. Alianne shot Kel a look of jealousy, then turned back to her father.

"Keladry," George motioned for Kel to come closer, which she did; all of her nervousness forgotten. "Aly here was outside, because she felt the same uneasiness. Aly, tell us what you saw and what you know."

Aly hesitated, then turned to face Kel as well, "A few days ago, I noticed that there were strands of yellow magic floating into and around the castle. They were part of a spell that was not activated by a word of Command, so I thought nothing of it. When the magic began to weave into the castle walls, I grew suspicious. Tonight, I came out onto the walls in time to see that the spell that I had cast aside was in fact used to blanket any magic. But what I also noticed, was that when the spell was activated, it was only done so around the manor, where the doors were sealed shut. The magic outside is an illusion."

"But why would he put an illusion for us?" Kel asked.

"Because," George finished for his daughter. "He's not as powerful as we think. There's only one mage on the ship, and he only has the power to hold the castle, but not the surrounding walls."

"Exactly." Aly confirmed.

"King Oron must be really sick now," George said with a laugh, "No King in their right mind would challenge the home of one of the most powerful mages in Tortall, with only one mage and one ship."

"There are three," Kel said.

Aly gave a condescending sigh, "Look carefully. On the two left ones, the sails fill out on the wrong side of the mast as the right one. The summer wind down at Pirate's Swoop always comes from the south east. For those ships to be sailing as fast as they are, they would have to catch a north western wind. Mage's tools. Illusions to confuse us."

Kel knew very little about sailing. She had been too young to learn on her voyages to and from the Yamani Islands. At a glance through Brekke's Sight, she noticed that the left ships were in fact purely spun of magic.

At that moment, the head guard came running up to them. "My lord. I have all of our guards counted for. On the wall, we have twenty five. The rest are in the castle, where we can't get to them."

George looked at him, "On one ship, there will be fifty or more pirates. We're outnumbered. We can't sink the ship, the mage can keep it afloat. We can't win in numbers, and by the time they get to the castle, we will be overrun. No one can help us from the manor.

Kel thought for a moment, then an idea came to her. "My lord, may I make a suggestion?"

"Certainly, Keladry. You do not need to ask."

"My lord, Lady Alianne said that the mage isn't as powerful as he lets on, right?" Both father and daughter nodded. "Well, if all of his power is focused in containing the mages behind the walls of the manor, then the more we hit their ship, the more he has to focus energy on the ship, and not on the castle. In a short while, his power will weaken around the walls, and the Lioness can come out."

George nodded thoughtfully. "That could work now," Kel continued.

"I expect that at the moment, Lady Alanna, Squire Nealan, and the other mages of the Swoop are battling his power. It could already be weak and strained by now. With one or two swift, major attacks on the ship, his power would be divided, and our mages will break through."

George nodded. "It's the best plan we have." He turned to the head guard, "Mass your best archers. Shoot at the ship the moment it's within firing distance. Spare a few flaming arrows only to your best archers." The man nodded and took off. "Any other suggestions, Keladry?" He asked.

"Only that we wait for us to either break them, or for them to arrive." She said softly, staring out at the fast approaching ship.

_Kel, Keladry! _ Brekke's voice came to her mind. _Tell us what's happening._

_There's one mage, and a ship of raiders from the Copper Islands. The mage has put the dampening spell only on the castle and village, so I am still able to use your magic. He is not a very strong mage. Most of the magic that I see in the air is merely an illusion. Listen, Colleen?_

_Yes? _Colleen sounded tired. _Get Alanna, Neal and yourself together if you aren't already. If Alanna knows any other powerful mages from the village inside the walls, get them to you. We are going to distract the mage out here and divert his power elsewhere._

_And then with three strong mages against a weakened one, we attack. _Colleen finished for her.

_Right, but you cannot waste your energy. Don't attack until my command. Understand?_

_Yes, Kel. _ She answered. Kel broke off the tie, and faced the baron once more. The ship beyond was now within firing range.

"The battle is about to begin." George said to her. She hurried towards where the guards were positioned, bows ready, along the wall.

The head guard looked at her and she nodded. "Fire!" was the call that echoed through the village. Twenty-five arrows hailed down at the ship. Kel saw a number of men fall. With the next round came two flaming arrows. The head of a tall mast, and a figure at the front each were caught and small flames sprouted up.

Kel 'Saw' the magic flicker for a moment around the manor as the fires were put out. She gripped her glaive even tighter, knuckles turning white. As the yellow magic flickered, a flash of violet, emerald and teal fire shone through.

The ship was still approaching. "We almost have them out. More flaming arrows! Now!" Kel shouted, not caring for a moment that she was merely seventeen, ordering men older and more battle hardy than her. All she could see in her mind was the ship, that when arrived at the castle, contained men that could take them handily.

In the next volley, more flaming arrows hit the ship, which burst into flames in many places. Kel watched in horror as one arrow descended towards a large collection of boxes, with a label she recognized from books.

"Get down, now!" she yelled, pushing the baron and Alianne to the stone ground with her. The guards seemed to accept what she called, and dropped.

In the next instant, a loud explosion was heard. Kel felt the tremors of the air and the water around her. The arrow had hit the ships collection of blazebalm, and the ship itself exploded into shards.

Kel retained her mind to yell in her mind, as well as aloud, "Now!". With a start, the doors of Pirate's Swoop were blown off their hinges by a cloud of purple, green and blue. The Riders, Alanna, and Neal all streamed out onto the wall.

Kel looked up carefully, a trickle of blood running down her face from where she'd was hit by a stray piece of wood from what used to be the enemy ship. She saw that Alianne and the baron had both been knocked out by the debris sporting larger and uglier wounds than she guessed her own looked like. The line of guards had dissolved, a number of them stunned, unconscious, or in one case, to Kel's horror, dead; speared through the chest by the ship's remnants.

A loud, cold laugh rang in her ears. "Well, aren't you a brilliant little one?" The mage was standing behind her, staring at her with fury in his amber eyes. Turning, Kel saw that he held a sword, tip down, above Alianne's neck.

Alanna's face turned pale, and she took a step forwards, hand on her sword hilt. The mage's blade lowered an inch, and he held up a hand.

"Now, Lioness. Don't move forward, or I will not hesitate to bury the blade in the girl's throat." Alanna stopped, tears of frustration and worry in her eyes. Kel could see how much she truly loved her daughter. She Lioness had seen her cry. The mage nodded with satisfaction and continued. "Now this tall one," He said giving a meaningful glance at Kel. "She will be useful to King Oron. He likes the fiery ones."

Kel's face showed no emotion, but her eyes held all of her disgust at the thought of being useful to King Oron. Suddenly a thought came to her head. _Colleen, Brekke. I'm going to distract him, and I want either of you to bind him magically. Don't kill him, unless you have no other choice._

_Kel, we can't let you do that. _Brekke protested.

_We have no other choice. As much as Alianne dislikes me, I made a promise years ago. As long as there is breath in my body, I will always help those in need. _Kel said with determination.

She heard a sigh behind her. _Very well._ The connection broke.

Kel looked the mage deep in the eyes, her anger burning him. She raised her voice, so that all around her could hear. "A duel." she said.

"Excuse me?" He looked amused.

"I suggest a duel of combat to settle this matter. No magic; you against me. Weapon of choice. If I win, you swear a blood oath never to return. If you win, then we will stand down." Alanna shot her a glare that suggested it was she, not Kel, who should be fighting for her daughter's honor and the people of Pirates Swoop. Kel ignored it.

The mage thought for a moment. "Very well." He conceded. "I will not use magic and you will not get help from your friends. When I win, the fief will be mine."

"Good." Kel snapped. "And I said that _we_ would step down. I never said that the villagers would." before he could answer, she had drawn her glaive. Tilting her head to one side, she spoke lightly. "Guard".

He drew his sword away from a now fully conscious Alianne, who hurried over to her mother. Neal had paused in healing the wounded guards and baron to watch. Fear for Kel, who was still bleeding from her head wound, was etched over his face.

Kel circled the mage slowly, not wanting to make the first move. She dodged as he thrust quickly at her head. She easily parried the blow knocking his blade away with the teak staff of her glaive. He was overconfident, believing that he could overcome her easily, and his thrust had gone astray.

The longer weapon aided her to fend him off. It took little energy on her part which angered him greatly. He was unable to land a blow with out the tactical advantage of the longer weapon.

Suddenly, Kel's vision blurred as two swords appeared, one in either hand. He was using an illusion, but it was impossible to tell which of the identical swords was real, and which was magical. Both swords flickered in her vision, neither staying clear for more than a moment.

She avoided both blades easily keeping the mage at bay while looking for an opening. Suddenly, pain opened in her leg. Looking down, she saw that his actual sword had entered her skin, just above the left knee. She remembered the Emperor's chosen warriors from the Islands, and how in every flaw and fault, they found a promising opening. Her eyes followed quickly the real sword which was now stained with he blood. Her concentration was focused on avoiding that particular blade, and she didn't see Colleen raise a blue and green hand. Suddenly, the magical blade exploded into smoke, leaving only a tired mage with a short sword.

Kel's confidence grew as she realized that Colleen had placed a magical barrier over him. She felt him tiring rapidly, and felt his strength lessen.

Suddenly, she saw an opening; a hesitation. In a second, she flipped her glaive to point the weighted butt at him, and snaked the teak staff around his arm.

The sword flew off the edge of the castle walls, and the confident mage found himself pinned against the ground, wooden bar across his elbows and chest, and the tall girl's right shin pinning his legs underneath her weight.

Kel, breath coming short, shouted out to Colleen, "Now! Bind him." Cords of violet flames filled her vision, and joined Colleen's magic to bind the man physically, as well as magically.

Kel rolled away and stood up using her glaive to help her. She limped across the wall to the other trainees and clapped Colleen's shoulder, and whispered thanks into the girl's ear before wearily sitting down. Blood was leaking quickly down her leg and face. Her head was throbbing now that adrenalin had let her feel pain again.

Alanna was with Buri and Sarge, questioning the man, so Neal rushed over to heal her. Green magic flowed over her as she struggled to stay awake. Healings always made her tired.

Neal's soft voice filled her ears. "Rest, Kel. You need it." He placed a hand on her forehead.

The last thing Kel remembered was drowning in a summer forest, before the world closed.

OoOoOoOoO

**TO ALL MY REVIEWERS:**

**Once more, I am so sorry for the long delay on the update. On the bright side, this was a considerably longer chapter than before, so I kinda made up for it.**

**Now I have nothing else to say, so Happy New Year.**

**luv ya!**


	15. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: I don't have time for this, figure it out yourselves.**

**I am so so sorry about this. i know that I promised quick updates, but i have been really really busy lately with exams in December, Verse and Prose, Commonwealth Essay, and an unending long list of physics lab write ups.**

**I promise that I have not given up on the story, so please don't give up on me. I will finish this if it's the last thing I do, though I'm sorry to say that 'Returns and Mistakes' will be put on hold until this one is finished.**

**This part of the story is almost over, soon you'll get the third and final instalment, which to me is looking worse and worse thought out by the minute.**

**Anyways... Super big thankful shout outs go to my beloved beta reader 'stealth jade jr', who has stuck thorough with me this entire time, non stop. You know I do have an e-mail address and I feel a lot better if you take the time to e-mail me properly. I like having people to talk to.**

**I should really get on with it. To make up for lost time, I'm posting a special flashback, cause I haven't had one of those in a rather long time.**

**Song of the Chapter: **_Song of Exile _**by Caitlin Matthews (it's Bor's lover's song, for all of you who have seen _King_ _Arthur_. I saw it and loved it, no matter the legendary inaccuracy)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A twelve year old Keladry walked slowly along the corridors of the her hated convent. Those who knew Kel well, would wonder why she was walking, instead of running. At the palace, she had always been eager and excited, relatively for a Yamani trained. Even when she reached the Convent, she ran to classes, more out of spite for the Daughters of the Convent than anything else.

That particular day, however, was exactly five months after she had attempted to escape the confining walls. Her punishment of bread and water meals, hours in the straight backed posture chair, and extra lessons had come to an end.

Kel had only recently been unbuckled from the stiff chair, and could hardly walk properly. The Daughters had made her wear a tight bodice during the day. It didn't have the stiff boning of the corset worn by the girls to meals and on holidays, but it was restraining none the less.

Her back was stiff. She couldn't understand why the chair was used with the girls. The Third Daughter had always told her that as young girls, the Princesses Kalasin and Lianne had been subject to it, giving them a royal posture.

"There is no way that even King Jonathan, heartless as he is, could do that to his daughters. Queen Thayet is said to be kind, she would never." Kel said softly to herself.

Kel's anger towards King Jonathan had far from abated, it had possibly intensified. Going through what the King thought to be proper for a young lady, Kel felt a resentment beyond all else. In her first year as a page, she had only resented the probation. Now she disliked him for having her leave, and sending her to this prison that he couldn't even bring himself to send his royal daughters to. She had heard that Kalasin and Lianne had been trained by the old Countess of King's Reach.

Regaining slight motion in her back, Kel hurried along the hallway to her rooms. A dress had been laid out for her, and Kel recoiled in disdain. It wasn't like the other girl's long full low dresses, the Daughters had let her the privilege of choosing more modest gowns for every day, though this one in burgundy clearly stated that she was a noble.

"That will do me a right bit of good in the city," Kel muttered to herself. That day, the girls were to be allowed an unaccompanied visit to the City of the Gods, provided that they stayed together. Kel found it a perfect opportunity to find someone who might be able to train her secretly. She still hadn't given up, not yet at least.

With a sigh, she put on the gown, for once not wanting to fight the Daughters. She only had one embroidery class before they left, so she set off.

As usual, she arrived late, and as usual, the Embroidery Mistress ignored her. The Daughters had learned to be ignorant of Kel's presence, unless she was in big trouble. All did, but for the Third Daughter, who took every opportunity to chastise the girl.

She sat alone, dimly noticing that there were no girls sitting within three seats of her in all directions. Reaching into her lady's bag, she pulled out a square of canvas, not noticing the pattern on the front.

"Keladry of Mindelan, is that your impression of a rose?" a voice said in her ear. It seemed that the Embroidery Mistress had come up behind her quietly.

Kel looked down in horror. Instead of taking the image of the rose that the girls had been working on, she had inadvertently taken the new one she had started in secret. It was a rough outline done in back stitch of what her shield might have looked like, had she passed the Ordeal of Knighthood.

The Daughters had banned her from anything remotely related to her page training, which had included letters to her friends. She had been sewing this one in secret, though it wasn't a secret any longer.

The Embroidery Mistress took the canvas lightly, and carried it to the front of the class.

"This, girls, is an example of atrocious work. Observe and take note." It took all of Kel's steel Yamani training not to blush in humiliation. Most of the girls turned to look at her, some of them whispered to each other. Normally they would be punished for it, but the Daughters were lax on punishment of others where Kel was concerned.

Slowly, the older woman half turned, and strode towards the warm fir in the corner of the room. In one swift motion, she tossed the cloth inside. Kel watched speechless in horror as the canvas blackened and shrivelled.

Surprisingly, the Mistress said nothing after that, and the class resumed swiftly.

Kel stiffly worked her proper canvas, looking up every few moments to see the smouldering embers of what had once been her favourite piece of work. Hatred uncalled for rose steeply inside of her.

She hurried out of the room with one last look at the innocent roaring fire.

The girls filed out slowly and daintily headed for the ladies' stables. There, a score of small ponies had been saddled, and a number of saddle hands were holding out there hands to help the girls onto their mounts. Boldly ignoring the outstretched arm of a dark Bazhir boy, Kel climbed into the side saddle and set herself straight.

"Now you know that these trips to the city are not a right for you girls." The First Daughter was telling the eighteen second and third years, who were the ones leaving. "You girls must learn how to efficiently buy in the city of Corus, which will be substantially bigger and more crowded that this. This here is an important test of your maturity, and whether or not you will be ready for court."

With that, the girls set off along the stone path from the Convent gardens.

Kel followed last, after earning a warning glance from the Daughters. It seemed that the girls held an unspoken agreement to lose Kel if possible, as they were constantly turning sharply and weaving tightly in the crowds. Kel wasn't complaining to anyone about that.

When the last girl has conveniently vanished, Kel swung her leg across the saddle, so that she was riding astride and swerved sharply down another street.

She wandered for a spell until she felt a tug on her belt. Looking down, she saw a boy reaching towards her money pouch. Quickly, she kicked the pony to follow the boy. Faced with a lazy horse, she dismounted swiftly, and hitching up her skirts, took of after the boy.

After a few minutes, she had him cornered in an alley. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side that day, as her long skirt twined around her legs and she fell forward into the mud.

"Well, look who we have here, eh?" A light lilting voice said above her. "It's a little noble lass thinking that she's one of us."

Kel sprung up, using her Yamani training, and launched herself at the tall middle aged speaker. In a swift practised move, he flipped her handily and twisted her once more back in the mud.

"So what do you want with my son here?" Kel was gasping for breath at what she had just felt. At least a dozen men with knives were standing above her. Suddenly a though struck her.

"Teach me," she managed to pull herself to a kneeling position, "I want you to teach me the way you fight."

Laughter was all that met her ears. "You? A noble and on top of that, a woman? You have no business whatsoever with the likes of us now." The man pulled her roughly to her feet and looked her in the eyes. "Although I admit that you do have a good try on a flip. Shang it seems almost."

Kel nodded, "Please teach me, I want to learn."

"And why would you want that?" The man was playing with her.

"That's my business."

"Now, lass, I don't take no one without an explanation."

"My explanation is my own." Kel said through gritted teeth.

"Now I can't accept that now, can I?" He was smiling mockingly, "Why would a woman such as yourself be wanting to fight?"

"Can't you wait for your hard working knight to pick you from your useless existence?" One man put in, "Women are good for nothing but to cook and be married to get sons. You'll never be anything, why should we waste our time?"

"Now Kevin," The leader, it seemed said, to him. "We want to show manners in front of such a lady don't we?"

The man known as Kevin started, "We have better things to do than listen to insufferable birds."

"Well?" Kel asked, angry.

"Why do you hang around with the likes of us, Lady Keladry of Mindelan?"

Kel's jaw dropped, "How did you-"

"I know a lot more than you give me credit for, lady. Now why are you here?"

"I already told you."

"Not really, you didn't, now." He was deliberately taking pleasure in watching her Yamani mask slowly shatter from frustration.

"Fine then, I want to fight. If you know my name than you know my history, right?" He nodded, "I want my chance now. And because His Royal Bloody Majesty won't let me on his terms, I need to find my own terms."

The man shook his head, "Women have no place in combat. They belong at home, cooking and carrying children."

Kel's jaw dropped, "How dare you. How can you possibly think like that now? With Alanna the Lioness, Queen Thayet, and the other women like them being who they are. Women have proven ten times over that we can compete."

All traces of a smile had left his face. "Listen now, and listen well, _my lady_. You have been living in a fantasy land. You think that just because one woman tricked her way into knighthood that now everyone believes what you believe. Well wake up now, Lady Keladry." His voice became hard, "There are still a number of people all across the lands that agree with me. There are fewer progressives than you seem to think; only your mind registers them and only them. Life is hard, and is never fair. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you'll stop hurting and you can let go. You're holding on to a dream that will never happen, and you have to accept that sooner or later, or you may be very disappointed. I will not teach you a man's duty."

Kel was fighting back tears, "I'll get there; mark my words. I'll do it with or without your help. Before you die, you will regret turning me down, I promise." She turned on her heel and took off back to the main street, forgetting about her coin purse that had been stolen.

Her pony was still waiting, confused as to where her rider had gone off to.

Kel made her way slowly back to the Convent. She only dimly noted that the sun was already setting. The girls were only given a bell of time to look around. They would have had returned long ago.

"Keladry of Mindelan, would you care to explain why you are late coming back, without a money purse, and why your good dress is dirty?"

"I got lost Third Daughter." Kel mumbled, looking up to the woman who had appeared in front of her.

"I suggest that you take care next time to stay with the other girls, and not seek out thieves and assassins for your own benefit." Kel's eyes opened in horror at what the Daughter had just implied. She was only twelve, nearly thirteen.

"I'm sorry, Third Daughter." Kel stared the woman spitefully in the eye.

"Very well, you had an experience with your latest punishment? You will repeat it once more for eight months this time." The Third Daughter said haughtily, "It seems that five months is not nearly enough time for you to learn your lesson, as you could not seem to wait three hours before throwing yourself back in. Maybe eight will break you. Clean your mount and no evening meal." With that, the woman turned and strode from the courtyard.

Kel hurriedly brushed her pony and ran back to the girls rooms. Opening her own door, she tore off the dress and corset, collapsing onto the bed in nothing but a light shift. Against her will, tears began to slip out of her eyes. She had put so much faith in this working. It was one of her last tickets out of that place.

Slowly, she cried herself into a restless sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**TO ALL MY REVIEWERS:**

**I wrote this one because I've noticed that in a lot of Alanna/Kel to the convent stories, they manage to train by means of the city. I got a few questions about this one, and i just wanted to clear that up, see? And also i wanted to stress the fact that even though some of Tortall is progressive towards women, there is still a great deal who are against women outside the home. Not everyone in the realm is as forward as the palace, or George's court of the Rogue.**

**Once again, did I mention that I was so very sorry? I have just been so incredibly busy lately and I haven't gotten around to anything at all. I'm so sorry that this chapter is shorter than any others, but the moment I got a second I wrote as much as I could, to try to assure you lot that I'm still on this story, and I will continue to write as much as possible until I state otherwise.**

**I've noticed lately that I've kinda lost my knack. Before, the ideas were streaming out of me, and I was writing ten chapters a week, but now, I've been noticing that I'm a bit out of practice, and the words don't seem to come as easily. My style is slipping.**

**Anyway, I would love it if you reviewed, and for the record, I do have an e-mail address. I like getting e-mails and I like having people to talk to. So take note all of you.**

**And a little comment for Sam (the OlRIGINAL Meathead): You're taking longer than me to update, and that takes talent. I've used all of my review cchances at nagging you, and you don't seem to have an e-mail, so I resort to talking through this.**

**peace**

**Alanna**


	16. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: See previous chapters, so GET OFF MY BLOODY CASE!**

**Hey everyone, I'm back! (yay)**

**I've been really out of it lately, what with Verse and Prose, Commonwealth Essay (which I continue tomorrow) and the like. Maybe I'll put in an Author's Note chapter when I get my essay back and write it in for all of you to get a bit of feedback (it's a short story really, not a boring essay). Tell me what you think about that one.**

**For the record, my abysmal Harry Potter fanfiction entitled 'A New Life' (which I wrote when I was twelve I'll have you know) will be shortly removed from the site, so if you want to read it, you had better do it soon.**

**I'm sorry to say that I will be temporarily putting 'Returns and Mistakes' on hold, at least until I finish this particular story. On a happier note, 'a Rider from a Lady' will be soon finished, giving way for the third part entitled... you actually thought that I would tell you? Wait and see. Actually, I think that this may be the last chapter.**

**Shout outs this chapter go to two people. To the yet nameless cousin of my beloved beta 'Stealth Jade Jr', for being my first guy reader, and to 'Shadowface', for being my first guy reviewer. I'll check up on the Author's Note chapters, but for now, let it go. I'm still wondering about what kind of guys actually read Tamora Pierce books, let alone read fanfiction. Not that that's a bad thing or anything. I like comments from all around.**

**Song of the Chapter: **_Invitations _**by Secret Garden (it's an instrumental piece, but it's the one that I figure skate to, and I have a few competitions coming really soon, so I need to get ready).**

**By the way, I slipped in a bit of _Macbeth_ in there. How many of you can see it?**

OoOoOoOoOoO

The rest of the summer passed quickly for the Rider trainees. Soon they were back in Corus, in time for the fall and winter social season, much to Buri and Alanna's dismay. Thankfully the Lady Knight left soon after. Unfortunately for Kel, she took Neal with her.

The rest of the training weeks at Pirate's Swoop had pass more or less uneventfully. The Rider trainees improved quickly and, to the joy of the trainers, none of them dropped out.

Kel was uneasy for the rest of the time. Most of the others were constantly stealing glances at her, as though calculating her worth and placing her. It substantially unnerved the tall girl, who had yet to accept her obvious talent for leadership and commanding.

Most knights and squires were in the northern fiefs fighting raiders, bandits, and Scanran armies. Though Kel knew that her friends from the palace would be returning shortly for their Ordeals.

It hurt Kel whenever she though of her friends' Ordeals. She was happy for them, that they all made it through the training for eight long years, and would soon become knights, but whenever she passed the stairwell that led to the Chapel, it burned her heart that she wouldn't be with them to suffer with them and to encourage them, and sympathize with each of them.

In the palace, when the trainees waited, only desk knights, the monarchs and the pages remained, along with one or two squads from the King's Own. Unfortunately, none of them held Neal's cousin.

oooooooooooooooo

That evening, all seven of the trainees, Kel, Brekke, Colleen, Flanna, Quinn, Conner, and Trysten were eating their meal together in the Rider's mess. They would be assigned to a group, or to several groups after the meal that night, and each of them were waiting to find out if they would be split up or not. They had grown substantially closer over the weeks at Pirate's Swoop, following the attack, and were now closer then most families, all seven of them.

Kel absently pushed meat around her plate, lost in thought. She wanted desperately to be put with her friends, though she knew that she would accept wherever she was placed, and with whomever.

She was thinking deeply as the others talked quietly. She was exactly where she had wanted to be, in a position to fight and defend herself. Well, not _exactly_ where she had wanted, that would have been as a soon to be knight as Lady Alanna's squire, though the Riders were a more than acceptable substitute. Though the more she thought about it, the more she wondered if this was truly what she wanted. She had spent more than six years being told that she couldn't do anything, and to give up trying, to be a calm and docile wife to whatever lord or noble her parents chose. 'What's done is done' they had always told her, 'There's nothing more you can reach'. Maybe they were right. Maybe she didn't belong as a fighter.

_Don't think like that, Kel. _Brekke's voice came to her.

_How do you know what I was thinking of? _Kel countered.

_It's written all over your face, Keladry. You belong here; this is what you're meant to do. Keladry, listen to me. You are the Protector of the Small. That title wasn't given lightly by a number of unknowing peasants. This is what you were born to do, and you will be a real hero to all women if you do succeed. _Brekke's voice was calm and reassuring.

_What do you mean by that? _Kel asked stubbornly.

Brekke let out a mild sigh beside her, then spoke aloud. "Because you stuck it through when no one else would. Listen to me Kel, and listen well. You tried openly for your shield when no one else had the courage, not even Lady Alanna." Kel opened her mouth to protest that Lady Alanna was the first girl to try out for her shield, and didn't have the opportunity.

Colleen continued for her sister. By now, all of the trainees were observing the talk with interest. They all knew Kel's story. "She's right Kel, and Lady Alanna would be the first to admit it. Her page training was easier, far easier than yours was."

"Lord Wyldon kicked you out, we know." Brekke took up again"But you didn't give up, not at all. We saw what you did for your squire friends in their second year. And you know exactly what you did at the age of fourteen, even if you refuse to admit it even to yourself. Fourteen, Keladry, and already you had a title for yourself. Not one born to you, even but one that you earned yourself, thirty times over."

"And then," Colleen said, gazing at her earnestly. "Even when the Convent left you with nothing, you still didn't give up without a fight. you went through all of that and you're a Rider now. Maybe it's not what you wanted. Maybe it's not a title as glorious as being a Lady Knight, but it certainly isn't something to laugh at. You belong right here beside us and leading us, Kel. You fought hand, tooth, and nail to get here, and all six of us, and everyone else you knew would walk to the Black God's Realms and back before we saw you give this up, just because of what the convent Daughters told you." Colleen's face was devoid of any sympathy. Kel knew that she was serious.

Flanna's voice was kinder"Kel, we all want to see you finish what you started. Please don't leave us now."

Kel's gaze fell back to her plate, and she hid an embarrassed blush. The rest of the trainees, recognizing her acceptance of what they said, resumed their previous discussions.

To anyone who had known Kel previously, her thoughts about not belonging would seem strange, but after six years of being forced to doubt herself, it would take a long time to regain her sense of self respect and self confidence that had once been her strongest and most admirable point.

Suddenly, an unearthly voice, unlike anything she had ever heard before filled her mind. _Keladry of Mindelan, Protector of the Small. _There was a tone of desperation, of insistence in the notes. _You have to come to me tonight. Too long have you shunned your destiny. Come and claim it for yourself. _Kel was confused. Obviously this was something magical. She glanced around, but no one showed any indication o having heard.

Suddenly an image flared painfully in her mind, such that she clasped a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out in pain.

"Kel" asked six concerned voices at once, but she couldn't hear them. Her mind was fixed on the focusing image displayed in her mind.

_A middle aged man, Scanran or Gallan in appearance was bending over an old fireplace, gazing into the empty space where a fire had burned moments before. She could hear behind him the cries of children. Boys, girls, Scanran, Gallan, Tortallan, Tusaine, Tyran, every race in the Eastern Lands, though primarily Tortallan. Slowly, he reached to his belt and drew a long ornamental dagger, already stained dark red with old blood._

As soon as the image came, it left her. Kel sat up straight, the pain in her head gone. Brekke sent her an alarmed glance, and opened her mouth to speak, but at that moment, Buri and Onua stood up, commanding attention from the trainees and the few scattered Riders on leave in the mess.

"Trainees, I know that you have been waiting for long weeks to find out where we have placed you." There was a murmur of assent, and even the full Riders looked up in interest. Buri continued, "First of all, we wish to tell you the new arrangements of the Riders. We have reduced to twenty groups of eight each. That's nearly the same number of groups, but less Riders in each group."

Onua picked up"We believe that loyalty is the best quality in all fighting groups, Rider, army, King's Own, or knight groups. We don't want to split any of you from each other, as you have shown considerable talent in working as a group. We have given the seven of you the title of the Eighteenth Rider Group, Sarge has aptly named you the Queen's Hope."

There was a collective gasp through the trainees. _They always split trainees to learn from different groups. _Brekke's excited voice rang through the other three's minds.

_Don't complain, Colleen_ said, equally excited, _I don't want to leave any of you._

"However" Sarge had now stood up. "We have named Keladry of Mindelan as commander of the group, viewing her talents, and her previous practices as such. Though we have assigned an experienced Rider commander to instruct you lot for the first three months of your careers. After that, you're on your own, so make sure you learn carefully. Dismissed."

The trainees excitedly ran from the mess hall, to the outdoor practice courts. They all sat together under a shaded tree in a secluded corner.

"I can't believe it." Calm Flanna was agitated, "I wonder why they put us on our own."

"We might be switched groups after a spell though." Quinn reasoned. "Maybe this is to try us out as the 'Queen's Hope'"

"I wonder who our supervisor will be." Conner was thoughtful.

"Congratulations Kel, on reaching commander status." Brekke said brightly. "I know you hate to admit it, Protector, but you really have a knack of getting us out of a tight situation. Remember that, Tyne" Kel laughed slightly, as did the others, hesitantly. Brekke explained what she had discovered about Kel's defeat of the Scanrans at her Convent. They also laughed and smiled at the red faced girl.

Colleen was the only one who was quiet and pensive. "You know, I think that if we're to live and fight together, Brekke, Kel, Quinn and I should tell you about our bond." Colleen looked at her three friends, who each nodded, then at Flanna, Trysten and Conner, who looked nothing short of utterly confused.

Colleen began to explain about her gift and their experiment. Kel's attention fluttered as the same unearthly voice filled her mind.

_Protector of the Small, Keladry of Mindelan. _This time it was more insistent. _You shun what you were born to be. The Gods must intervene and set back the path that should have been trod by you. you must come soon to claim your destiny. Fate has pulled tricks on the Gods and led you astray. Now you must regain your proper destiny. Come soon._

The voice faded and Kel focused back to the conversation at hand in time to hear Colleen's last words.

"And now I believe that it would be best if we were to tie you to all of us, to closer knit ourselves." Kel nodded absently. Flanna, Trysten and Conner looked briefly at each other, then turned to Colleen and nodded.

Brekke smiled, the reached to her belt, businesslike. She pulled out a short dagger, then laid it to the skin of her palm. "This may hurt, but as none of you have any substantial enough magic for this to work, we must do this through blood. When you cut, you have to place a piece of yourself in the blood. Memories, Feelings, anything that's you." She pulled swiftly back with the blade, leaving a thin cut which seeped red liquid through her palm.

"This is the exact same magic performed by the Bazhir tribesmen to commune themselves with the Voice." Colleen reassured them. Slowly, the blade was passed around, and each of them hesitated then cut. Everyone reached around and clased palms with the others around the circle, until all of their bloods were within each other.

In her own blood, Kel laid along with her Convent memories, also the new ones she had acquired as a Trainee, among her friends and now blood brothers and sisters.

When they joined hands and Colleen infused it with the spell of binding, shining with her blue and green Gift, Kel felt a myriad of emotions and feelings reach her. Some were familiar, and some distant.

They broke and Brekke reach around the circle, healing the wounds, though leaving faint scars as memory of their bond.

Suddenly the ethereal voice came louder and stronger in Kel's mind. _Now is time. You must come to me now. I will lead you properly. The Gods have intervened for far too long._

Kel stood up as Colleen and Brekke had begun to explain the effects of the bond. "I have to go for now." She managed to gasp out, keeping hr voice as neutral as possible.

The others looked confused and slightly suspicious, but smiled at her to leave.

Kel hurried from the practice courts, not having the faintest idea of where she was headed. To her amazement, she was drawn inadvertently to the Palace, to a small side door.

Out of site of the guards and her friends, she tore off at a run to the door and raced inside. Once inside the Palace, she slowed her pace slightly and walked along the corridors, closing her eyes and letting the subconscious pull guide her around corridors and down flights of stairs.

She had entered an old abandoned cold room, and was halfway down the length when she stopped. Directly in front of her was a tall stone door, forbidding looking. Her eyes widened as she realized what she was looking at.

"The Chamber of the Ordeal." she whispered to the darkness. What was she doing here?

It took here a moment to realize that while she had been momentarily stunned, her legs had brought her to the door, and she was reaching out for the handle.

Quickly, she snatched her hand back. No, squires died in the Chamber when they weren't ready. She wouldn't join them, just on some foolish suspicion.

The air seemed to sigh around her, and Kel felt her hand forcefully drawn to the brass doorknob. Against her better judgment, she grasped and turned it, flinging the door open.

What in Mithros' name am I doing here? She asked herself as her legs brought her of their own accord up the steps and into the Chamber. She jumped as the door slammed itself shut, leaving her in darkness.

_Well, Protector, you finally came. It seems to have taken a great deal of persuasion on my part. _The Chamber seemed to laugh on all sides. Kel was nothing short of terrified for her life and sanity.

"It was you" she said. "You brought me here."

_That I did. It was high time that the Gods set Fate straight. She has a twisted sense of humour, if this is the result. Thankfully, you are here now, and I can show you what you need to know._

An image formed in front of Kel, on the floor of the Chamber. She bent over to see it better.

_In front of her was the same man she a caught an image of before. He was a short nothing of a man, hardly worth anyone's while. Another man, taller and broader was walking up to him and bowed, as a servant would greet his master._

_"My lord, Blayce. I have brought more for you to use." The man's speech was slow, and the accent suggested Scanran heritage, though the tongue was Common._

_"Very well, Stenmun, you may leave." The small Nothing Man waved the servant away._

_Kel's image expanded, and a number of dark objects came into view behind Blayce. They were tall and metallic, and there were at least a dozen of them. _Kel's eyes widened in horror as she recognized the Killing Devices, one of which had been brought to Corus to be studied by scholars and mages.

_However it was the dark pile that lay between Blayce and the monsters that drew Kel's attention. Laid on the ground carelessly were a dozen small still figures, children covered in a dark liquid which looked horribly like blood._

Kel bit back a scream of shock and terror and stepped backwards into a wall, closing her eyes. The light disappeared and the ethereal voice returned.

_You see? _ The voice asked Kel. _This is what you must strive to destroy. The gods were forced to intervene, and as you were the one destined to defeat this force, I had to summon. Now you may understand fully your destiny and you will achieve it._

The voice disappeared, and Kel felt a presence leave the Chamber. It would not do well to argue now. She noticed that a small doorknob had appeared on one of the walls. Slowly and trembling, Kel reached out and opened the door.

Stumbling out of the Chamber, Kel was surprised at what awaited her. Her new Rider-mates were all waiting outside in the Chapel for her. She gasped in surprise.

"What are you lot doing here" she asked.

"We know what you did in there." Brekke said, ignoring her question. "We saw what you saw through your mind."

"I can't believe it Kel," Flanna said, "Some unprepared squires _die_ in the Chamber. You never had any training."

"What does this mean" Quinn asked carefully.

Kel looked around at all of her friends in turn, each of which looked at her utterly confused and a little afraid of the Rider girl who had emerged from her Ordeal unscathed. Respect radiated all around her, as did fear and confusion.

"I don't know." Kel sat on the stairs. "I really don't know what they want me to do.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**TO ALL MY REVIEWERS:**

**Yay, that's over. That was the last chapter of 'A Rider From a Lady". The next and last part of the story will be... "A Commander From a Rider"! It will run essentially parallel to Lady Knight, except in the places where the King's Own comes in, it will be the Riders instead, see?**

**The next part may be a bit in coming out, because I have to nick my best friend's copy of Lady Knight in order to reread it.**

**I absolutely had to put in something with the Chamber of the Ordeal. I mean if in Squire and Lady Knight, Kel's destiny was so important that the gods (namely the Chamber) had to intervene, then it would be pressing enough in this story, see?**

**I've lost a bit of my flow in writing, so it may take a few chapters to get it back. Apologies in advance for less-than-good writing.**

**peace and see you all soon.**

**Alanna**


End file.
